Los Malfoy
by alix-91
Summary: La madre de Hermione decide casarse de nuevo¿Quién será el elegido?¿Qué consecuencias tendrá esta boda?DHr.Es mi primer fic asi que no seais muy malos,please!
1. Tengo que contarte

**_Capitulo 1.Tengo que contarte_**

No se lo podía creer, ahora encerrada en su habitación, no se podía creer lo que había ocurrido hacía apenas una hora.

Ella, Hermione Granger, resulta que no era la, vulgarmente dicho, sangre sucia que todos creían; sino que procedía de una antiquísima familia de magos y no una cualquiera, nada más y nada menos que de la familia Dumbledore.

Estaba desorientada, no sabía que hacer ni que pensar, 16 años pensando ser alguien para que de pronto te vengan y te digan que toda tu vida ha sido una mentira.

FLASH BACK

-Hermione, hija, verás...-comenzó Jane (madre de Hermione)

-¿Qué pasa mamá?-su madre llevaba un rato intentando decirla algo pero parecía que no lo iba a conseguir nunca, y lo más extraño de todo ¿por qué estaba su padre en casa?es verdad que aunque se hubieran divorciado, sus padres seguían siendo buenos amigos, pero él solía venir los fines de semana y no cuando se supone que debía estar en el trabajo, incluso siendo verano también su abuelo estaba allí.

-Pues verás, como veo que aquí tu madre no se decide a hablar lo haré yo-dijo su abuelo, de pronto la cara y el cuerpo del hombre comenzó a cambiar, convirtiéndose en...

-¡DUMBLEDORE¿Qué...qué clase de broma es esta¿qué esta pasando aquí?

Al día siguiente se levantó de bastante mejor humor, al fin y al cabo ahora ya nadie podría insultarla por su procedencia ¿no? Tras haberse vestido y aseado, bajó a la cocina para desayunar

-Hermione, sé que debes estar muy enfadada conmigo por haberte ocultado esto tanto tiempo, pero...¿Quisieras ir a desayunar con tu abuelo?- preguntó tímidamente Albus- Si te vienes pago yo. Además tengo que hablar contigo

-Está bien, pero vas tener que explicarme muchas cosas- respondió.

Habían decidido ir a una bonita cafetería que se encontraba frente a la playa, y allí mientras esperaban su pedido, Hermione se decidió a hablar:

-¿Y bien¿De qué querías hablarme?- dijo seriamente, no es que la desagradara que él fuera su abuelo pero que la ocultaran una cosa así no era fácil de perdonar y mucho menos de olvidar

-De ti, de tus padres...de todo, así que si hay algo que quieras saber en concreto...

-¿Por qué¿Por qué me mentisteis todo este tiempo?

-Verás, como bien sabes hace casi 15 años hubo una gran batalla contra Voldemort, yo era la única persona que todos creían que podría con él, por lo que estaba claro que querría dañarme y ¿qué mejor forma de conseguirlo que atacando a mi hija y a mi nieta? Mira se que debes estar muy enfada con nosotros y lo entiendo, intenta perdonarnos, pero si no puedes sólo te pido que pienses que lo hicimos para salvarte¿de acuerdo?

-Esto...yo...no sé que decir, yo...ya os he perdonado pero no es fácil descubrir que no eres quien tú pensabas¿no crees?

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

Los días pasaron y así llegó el 1 de septiembre, Hermione esperaba ese día desde hacia tiempo, al fin volvería a ver a Harry y a Ron, tenía muchas ganas de verlos y contarles lo que había descubierto ese verano, estaba segura de que ellos la guardarían el secreto. Secreto porque la habían pedido que no revelara nada acerca de sus auténticos antepasados, ya que además de ser peligroso por lord Voldemort y su séquito de mortifagos, todos pensarían que ella sacaba las mejores calificaciones del colegio por enchufe y no por sus habilidades.

A las 09:45 sus padres la acercaron en coche a la estación King Cross (N/A¿se escribía así el nombre de la estación? Es que no lo recuerdo!).

-Nosotros ya nos tenemos que ir- dijo la Sra. Dumbledore (N/A: a partir de ahora a la madre me referiré como Sra. Dumbledore porque recordad que ella ya no está casada con el Sr. Granger así que su apellido vuelve a ser el de soltera,okis?) abrazando a su hija.

-Recuerda que por el momento debes mantener el secreto de tu procedencia -recordó su padre, pero al ver la cara que ponía su hija agregó- será solo por un poco tiempo más, solo puedes comentárselo a Harry y a Ronald porque son de máxima confianza y tu abuelo se fía de ellos¿de acuerdo? Bueno, nos vamos, te echaré de menos.

-Y yo a vosotros, pero mejor iros ya, que pareces un pulpo abrazándome tan fuerte- contestó la chica- además ya he visto a Harry y a los Weasley, adiós.

La castaña fue corriendo hacia donde había visto a sus amigos, pero ellos no la vieron pues estaban de espaldas a ella.

-¿Ya no se saluda a vuestra amiga o qué?- dijo dándoles ligeros golpecillos en la espalda.

-¡Hermione!-dijeron ambos chicos al girarse, dándola un fuerte abrazo cada uno.

Hola!Está aquí el primer capi de este fic, antes de nada tengo que anunciar algunas cosillas:

-Es la primera vez que escribo, bueno ya había escrito antes, pero solo en las clases de lengua y literatura cuando nos hacen entregar alguna historia escrita por nosotros mismos, así que como si no hubiera escrito.

-Solo continuaré con la historia si recibo algún review en el que me digan que les está gustando y que lo continúe.

-Sé que este capitulo no tiene nada de interesante, pero era necesario para comprender algo que irá mas adelante si es que decido continuar con el fic, OK?

Una cosa más: NERSH ESTOY ESPERANDO A QUE PUBLIQUES QUE T E ASEGURO QUE TU FIC MERECE LA PENA!

También quiero agradecerle a Natty Malfoy que fue la que me explicó como se subían los capis.

Weno creo que ya no tengo nada más que decir así que ya sabéis espero algún review si sois tan buenos de mandármelo, bye bss


	2. Nuevo curso,¿nuevos Malfoys?

_**Capítulo 2. Nuevo curso, ¿Nuevos Malfoys?**_

-¡Hermione!-dijeron ambos chicos al girarse, dándola un fuerte abrazo cada uno.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

Una vez se despidieron de la familia Weasley y se hubieron acomodado en un compartimiento del tren, se pusieron a hablar del verano.

Ron, durante la primera quincena de julio, fue con su familia a Egipto a ver a Bill, y en la segunda quincena a Rumania con Charlie; el mes de agosto lo pasaron el La Madriguera.

Harry estuvo encerrado en el número 4 de Privet Drive, soportando a sus tíos y primo, y escabulléndose de éste y sus amigos (aunque perfectamente podía ganarles a todos con ayuda de la varita, prefirió no montar peleas); hasta que al fin en agosto pudo ir La Madriguera con la familia Weasley.

-¿Y tú, Hermione? Aún no nos has contado que has hecho estas vacaciones -preguntó Harry.

-Yo...pues -antes de contestar, se levantó y cerró la puerta del compartimiento- es mejor que nadie nos oiga. Primero estuve unos días con mi padre en Francia, allí coincidí un día con Fleur Delacourt en una cafetería. Después fui con mi madre a la playa y cuando volvimos...

-¿Cuándo volvisteis...qué pasó?- insistió Ron, al ver que la castaña se callaba.

- Pues...mi padre vino, pero luego mi abuelo y...- se empezó a liar, no sabía cómo decirles lo que había descubierto. Los chicos la miraron extrañados- ¿Por dónde empiezo?

-¿Qué tal por el principio?

-Veamos...un día llegó mi padre a casa, ¿no? Y yo me extrañé mucho, porque él siempre viene los fines de semana y ese día era miércoles y se supone que debía estar trabajando, pero no me dijeron el motivo de su visita. También vino mi abuelo a cenar, mi madre quería decirme algo, pero no la salía así que mi abuelo se puso a hablar.

-Sigue, pero ve al grano que falta poco para que lleguemos a Hogwarts y nos tenemos que cambiar -dijo Harry.

-Está bien, voy al grano, de repente el cuerpo de mi abuelo comenzó a cambiar y se convirtió en Albus Dumbledore. Sí, resulta que mi madre es la hija del profesor Dumbledore, por lo que yo soy su nieta. Resumiendo: no soy hija de muggles, soy miembro de, como diría Malfoy, una familia sangre limpia -todo esto lo dijo del tirón, sin parar ni dudar. Los chicos se quedaron impresionados y no sabían que decir así que para que no comenzaran a preguntarla, Hermione aprovechando esto añadió- y mejor yo me voy al baño para cambiarme que ya estamos llegando, ¿ok? Bye.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

Al llegar a Hogwarts, la profesora McGonagall puso en el centro de una tarima un taburete y comenzó a llamar a los nuevos alumnos:

-Amadeus, Anthony.

-¡Gryffindor!

Así siguió la selección hasta que llegó a:

- Malfoy, Marcus.

-Vaya, ¿qué tenemos aquí? Otro Malfoy, tengo muy claro lo que voy a hacer contigo: ¡SLYTHERIN!

Un niño rubio bajó de la tarima y fue hacia la mesa de su nueva casa mientras muchos le miraban curiosos.

-¿Malfoy tiene hermanos? Pero ¿Él no era hijo único?

-Eso creía yo también Ron -contestó Harry.

Al finalizar la Selección y tras haber cenado tranquilamente, el director habló otra vez, silenciando así a los alumnos:

-Ahora que todos estamos con el estómago lleno por tan deliciosa cena, os interrumpo para deciros algunas cosas: la primera os recuerdo que el bosque que está en los terrenos del colegio está terminantemente prohibido para **_todos _**los alumnos- esto lo dijo mirando fijamente a tres Gryffindors (N/A: se sabe a cuales,¿no?)-, también debo informaros que el profesor de Estudios Muggles se ha jubilado y la nueva profesora no podrá venir hasta principios de noviembre, los que curséis dicha materia tendréis hora libre hasta que llegue, creo que no se me olvida nada, podéis iros a descansar. Los nuevos seguid a vuestros prefectos, ellos os llevaran a la Sala Común que os corresponda. Hasta mañana.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

Hermione llegó agotada a su habitación; un chico de primero se había perdido de camino al cuarto de baño y por error había acabado en la torre de Astronomía, entre eso y la cantidad de deberes que les habían puesto en Pociones no ayudaba a que el día fuera a mejor. (N/A: se supone que han pasado algunos días, para más información era 23 de septiembre)

-¿Hermione?¿Eres tú?-sonó una voz desde el baño.

-Sí, Lavander, soy yo - desde el año anterior la castaña se llevaba mejor con Parvati Patil y Lavander Brown, pero aún no es que fueran las mejores amigas del mundo ni nada de eso. Al rato la chica volvió a la habitación.

-¿No ha llegado Parvati todavía?- viendo la negación de su compañera, suspiró- ¡Ah! Se me olvidaba, la profesora McGonagall me dio un recado para ti: el profesor Dumbledore te espera en su despacho, quiere hablar contigo es urgente y de hoy no puede pasar que te lo diga, o eso me ha dicho McGonagall.

Tras darle las gracias, salió en busca de su abuelo ¿que querría? En la Sala Común se encontró a Harry y a Ron y nada más decirles a donde se dirigía, fue lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían. Al llegar llamó a la puerta y en cuanto escuchó 'adelante' entró.

-Abuelo ¿qué pasa? Lavander me dijo que era urgente y yo...- según hablaba echó un vistazo al despacho y ahí fue cuando vio una figura de cabellos rubio platino-oh, oh... Yo este...mejor vuelvo en otro momento.

-Hermione, tranquila, el señor Malfoy sabe que eres mi nieta, pero la próxima vez procura mirar antes, ¿de acuerdo?-al ver que la chica asentía prosiguió- en cuanto a lo de volver en otro momento, no hace falta, porque te he llamado cuando estaba aquí el señor Malfoy aposta.

-Profesor, creo que lo mejor será explicarle a la señorita Granger -dijo Malfoy, al ver la cara de confusión que había puesto Hermione.

-Sí, claro que hay que explicarle, pero no somos nosotros sino su madre la que debe contárselo ¿no crees? Bueno Hermione, a lo que íbamos, tu madre me ha pedido que te deje salir del colegio mañana para una cena en la que te informara de algunas cosillas, ¡ah! Toma -dijo tendiéndole un sobre algo grande- tu madre también quiere que leas esto esta noche. Y si quieres ya puedes ir a tu cuarto, dale las gracias a la señorita Brown de mi parte por favor, hasta mañana, que descanses.

-Sí, hasta mañana abuelo, señor Malfoy- dijo saliendo del despacho.

Que extraño, ¿para qué tendría que salir mañana del colegio? Con estas preguntas en su mente llegó a su habitación, al entrar vio a sus dos compañeras de cuarto sentadas sobre la alfombra con algunas revistas esparcidas por el suelo. Las saludó brevemente y se metió al baño.

-Hermione -la llamó Parvati al verla salir ya con su camisón puesto- Lav y yo queremos hablar contigo un momento ¿te importa?

-No me importa, dime ¿ha pasado algo?- preguntó comenzando a preocuparse.

-No, no, es que mira, a nosotras nos gustaría pues que fuéramos amigas las tres que ya llevamos seis años compartiendo cuarto y el año pasado nos empezamos a llevar bien y no sé, queremos que seas nuestra amiga- dijo Lavander sinceramente.

-Cla...claro- contestó extrañada, a ella siempre le había caído bien las chicas así que no veía problema porque fueran amigas.

Pasaron un rato contándose sus cosas y demás, cuando quisieron ver el reloj sus agujas marcaban las tres de la madrugada.

-Bueno chicas yo ya me voy a dormir que mañana tengo que hacer los deberes temprano.

-Pero si mañana es sábado, tienes todo el fin de semana para hacer la tarea.

-Ya pero es que el director me dijo que mi madre había pedido permiso para que mañana fuera con ella a una cena o no sé que y no vuelvo hasta el domingo en la noche. Así que mejor yo me voy acostando ya, hasta mañana.

-Dew -contestaron las otras, yéndose a sus camas también.

Cerró el dosel de su cama y abrió el sobre que su abuelo le había entregado en nombre de Jane. Dentro había una carta escrita con la perfecta caligrafía de su madre

_Querida Hermione:_

_Te preguntarás el motivo de mi carta y de la cena de mañana, pero es que verás, supongo que recordaras la conversación que tuvimos cuando tu padre y yo nos divorciamos; en ella me dijiste que a ti no te importaría si yo me volviera a casar y bueno... Te tomé la palabra. El motivo de la cena de mañana es que conozcas a mi futuro marido, él es viudo, pertenece al alto status y también tiene hijos y en la cena ellos me conocerán a mi, ya no sé que más contarte de él, bueno ya mañana le conocerás. Yo sé que debes estar bastante extrañada, pero por favor compréndeme, es muy importante para mí , yo lo amo de verdad y él a mí. _

_Te quiero mucho._

_Jane D._

_PD: Se me olvidaba, ven lo más arreglada que puedas, pero con túnica no con ropa muggle. Adiós._

Con muchas preguntas en mente y muy confusa decidió que lo mejor sería que se durmiera, si su madre se casaba ella lo aceptaba, al fin y al cabo sabía que sus padres solo se querían como amigos y que ya no volverían a estar juntos y Jane era muy joven como para ya estar sola de por vida.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

A la mañana siguiente, se levantó muy temprano, y fue a la biblioteca para hacer sus deberes y a eso de las doce ya tenía la tarea terminada (N/A: os dije que habían puesto muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuucha tarea de Pociones, jeje)

Cuando acabó, volvió a Gryffindor, donde se encontró a Harry y a Ron jugando al ajedrez (para no variar, jeje).

-Hola, chicos.

-Hola Hermi, ¿dónde estuviste toda la mañana?

-En la biblioteca acabando los deberes que mandó Snape- contestó como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo.

-Pero chica, que un día te vas a enfermar de tanto estudiar -dijo Ron en plan de broma- además por si no recuerdas el lunes no hay clase por no se que festividad, así que no hay Pociones hasta el miércoles.

-Ya, pero es que me voy está tarde-noche y no sé cuando vuelvo si mañana o pasado, y prefiero no arriesgarme.

-¿Qué te vas?¿A dónde?¿Por qué?- preguntó Harry preocupado- ¿Ha pasado algo?

-No, no, que va. Lo que pasa es que mi madre quiere que vaya a una cena- viendo las caras de desconcierto de sus amigos agregó- es que por lo visto va a casarse y quiere presentarme a su prometido y a los hijos de éste. No tengo ni idea de quién puede ser el elegido.- y así continuaron con la conversación.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

A eso de las cinco de la tarde subió a su cuarto para arreglarse, cogió la ropa interior y se metió al baño para darse una ducha. Cuando salió Lavander y Parvati ya estaban en la habitación, y como ellas sabían más de moda que la chica las pidió consejo sobre que ponerse explicándolas a donde iba y por qué motivo.

-Así que tu mami se casa, ¿eh? Pues a vamos a ver como te vestimos- dijo Parvati abriendo el armario de la castaña, tras revisar todo el armario preguntó- esto...Hermione¿dónde está el resto de tu ropa?

-Está toda ahí- dijo al ver la ropa de su armario- ¿Por qué?

-Porque no tienes nada para la ocasión ¿es qué nunca te arreglas y vistes bien o qué?

-Sí, pero la ropa más así me la dejé en casa de mi padre, yo que iba a saber que tendría que ir a una fiesta de compromiso.

-Entonces nosotras te damos nuestro regalo de cumpleaños antes, sí, no nos mires así que sabemos que haces los 16 (N/A: en el capitulo anterior me equivoqué y puse que ya los tenía pero no) el domingo- dijo Lavander- pero con una condición.

-¿Cuál?- preguntó la chica, a saber que irían a pedirle ese par a cambio.

-¡Que nos dejes peinarte y maquillarte!- contestaron las dos al unísono y comenzaron a sacar ropa. Al cabo de una hora Hermione estaba lista para irse pero antes debía mirarse al espejo, las otras no la habían dejado verse hasta que no hubieron acabado.

-¡Wow! Esto, chicas, no sé que decir, estoy -no tenía palabras al verse al espejo se quedó demasiado sorprendida al ver su reflejo.

-Estás ¡perfecta!- acabaron la frase. Le habían puesto un vestido rojo, palabra de honor, ajustado hasta la cintura y que después caía con un poco de vuelo hasta el suelo, con unos bonitos bordados en blanco en el bajo y el pecho, encima llevaba una preciosa túnica amarilla (no amarillo pollo sino este amarillo que parece dorado), de mangas largas ajustadas hasta los codos y luego caían más anchas, lo mismo pasaba con el resto de la túnica: era ajustada hasta la cintura pero no era totalmente cerrada, dejando así ver parte del vestido y al llegar al cierre, caía con vuelo para acabar a ras del suelo a juego con el vestido. El pelo se lo habían recogido en un elegante moño y de maquillaje un poco de sombra blanca en los ojos y algo de brillo en los labios.

-¡Ah! Toma los últimos retoques que faltaban: esto de parte de Harry- dijo poniéndola unos pendientes de oro blanco (N/A: como más os gusten, así serán)- esto de Ron- esta vez la colocó una bonita diadema de diamantes- los zapatos de parte de Ginny- continuó pasándola unos zapatos blancos muy elegantes, con algo de tacón- y esto de Neville- finalizó entregándola un pequeño bolso rojo con bordados blancos y dorados- en fin. Ya estás lista.

-Vaya chicas, os quiero mucho, muchas gracias de verdad- dijo abrazándolas- os debéis haber dejado una fortuna para este regalo, cuando necesitéis algo no dudéis en decírmelo.

-De nada y vale ya de sentimentalismos que vas con la hora justa para ir al despacho de Dumbledore y transportarte hasta allí. Te acompañamos fuera de la Sala Común, queremos ver el impacto que provoca nuestra pequeña, ¿verdad Lav? Nuestra pequeñina ha crecido- dijo en broma.

Al bajar las escaleras toda la atención de los que estaban presentes en ese momento se centró en ellas, hasta vieron la luz de un flash.

-Colin ¿qué haces haciendo fotos ahora?- preguntó Hermione al mayor de los hermanos Creevy.

-Es que estás... Preciosa- a lo que varios le dieron la razón, provocando que la chica se sonrojara y las otras dos se hincharan de orgullo.

-Hermi, vas genial, pareces una princesa, pero ¿a dónde vas tan así?- preguntó Dean.

-A una fiesta de compromiso, mi madre se va a volver a casar y hoy me presenta a mi futuro padrastro. Bueno chicos yo ya me voy, muchas gracias en serio- dijo dándoles un beso a Harry y Ron, éstos estaban demasiado impresionados como para decir nada, nunca habían visto a su amiga tan guapa-sois los mejores y Colin, deja de sacar fotos ya que al final me borras la imagen, bueno ciao gente.

-Hermione, si necesitas algo, lo que sea, solo avísanos y vamos para allá aunque nos tengamos que escapar, pero pase lo que pase, ¿ok?- dijo Harry, la chica asintió y les dio las gracias yéndose al despacho para transportarse por red flo.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

Al llegar, vio que su abuelo también se había vestido para la ocasión y tras varios halagos se metieron juntos a la chimenea para tardar menos, Albus cogió un puñado de los polvos y tras haberlos tapados a ambos con una capa para no mancharse gritó '_Mansión Dumbledore'._

-No sabía que fuéramos a venir a tu casa-comentó cuando llegaron.

-Bueno, pues bienvenida, jeje.

-Señor, su hija le espera en el salón de abajo- dijo un mayordomo que acababa de entrar en la sala donde estaban-Señorita Granger sea bienvenida. Si no necesitan más me retiro.

-Nada más, gracias-dijo el anciano-En fin Hermi, vamos haya.

La guió hasta una larga escalera, según iban andando la chica se dio cuenta del buen decorado que tenía la mansión, era todo muy elegante pero calido y confortable a la vez, cosa que pocas veces se conseguía. Tras bajar la escalinata y cruzar varios pasillos llegaron ante unas grandes puertas de roble parecidas a las del Gran Comedor.

-¿Lista?- al ver el asentimiento de su nieta, Albus abrió las grandes puertas dando paso a un salón precioso, allí estaba sentada su madre en uno de los sillones y de espaldas a ellos se encontraban otras cuatro personas.

-Hija, papá-dijo Jane levantándose y yendo hacia ellos-. Os estábamos esperando, ven que te presento- continuó cogiendo a Hermione del brazo y llevándola hacia los demás. En ese momento el mayor de los cuatro se levantó _'Un momento, ese pelo...' _- Hermione te presento a mi futuro marido: Lucius Malfoy.

Hola!Ya estoy aqui de nuevo.Muchas gracias por los reviews a todas. Como las dudas que teníais todas son practicamente las mismas las contesto todas a la vez, ok?

El padre de Hermione es el señor Granger y se supone que él también es un mago sangre pura. De la familia de él tal vez(si encuentro inspiración, mejor dicho)ya se sabrá más adelante.

Ah!Se me olvidaba, mira Nershi lo de editar: TE RECUERDO QUE TENGO UNA COPIA DE TU FIC!jajajaja :p.Y las fotos de tu sabes, no me hacen falta para la inspiración, que si le quiero ver pa eso me voy a su casa directamente, jeje. Ademas hay más formas de inspirarse (como un rico heladito umhmmmm, que hambre!)

Si alguien quiere un dibujo de como iba Hermione en la cena que me mande un mail a mi dirección o que me agregue y se lo paso aquí por hoy, espero que os guste.**reviewsreviewsreviewsreviewsreviewsreviewsreviewsreviewsreviewsreviewsreviews**

alix-91


	3. Conociendo al¿enemigo?

_**Capítulo 3. Conociendo al ¿enemigo?**_

-Hija, papá-dijo Jane levantándose y yendo hacia ellos-. Os estábamos esperando, ven que te presento- continuó cogiendo a Hermione del brazo y llevándola hacia los demás. En ese momento el mayor de los cuatro se levantó _'Un momento, ese pelo...' _- Hermione te presento a mi futuro marido: Lucius Malfoy.

-¿QUÉ QUÉ? Estás de broma ¿cierto? Mamá, por favor dime que estás de broma- suplico ya casi al borde de las lágrimas.

-Pero Hermione, ¿qué te pasa? Me dijiste que aceptarías a mi prometido...-comenzó a decir Jane- no entiendo por qué te pones así...

-¡¡ME PONGO ASÍ PORQUE TE QUIERES CASAR CON UN MORTIFAGO QUE HA INTENTADO MATARNOS A MIS AMIGOS Y A MI VARIAS VECES, LA ULTIMA FUE HACE SIMPLEMENTE 4 MESES Y PRETENDES QUE ACEPTE Y QUE ME CALME CUANDO ESTAS FIRMANDO TU PROPIA MUERTE!- dijo gritando, ¿cómo su madre podía ser tan necia de casarse con ese vil mortifago?¿es que estaba loca o qué?

-¿Qué di...? ¡Ah! Claro que tú aún no lo sabes- comenzó a decir Lucius, pero al ver que Dumbledore le hacia una seña para que guardara silencio.

- HERMIONE ¿TE QUIERES CALLAR DE UNA MALDITA VEZ Y ME DEJAS QUE TE EXPLIQUE?- gritó Jane ya comenzando a enfadarse, por el grito todos los presentes se callaron enseguida- Primero te sientas y te callas, luego te contamos y como que me llamo Mary Jane Dumbledore que vas a escuchar todo y SIN RECHISTAR ¿entendido, cariño?- viendo que la chica obedecía continúo- muy bien, mira Hermione no estoy loca, sé perfectamente lo que hago y con quién me caso, segundo nunca me arriesgaría a casarme con alguien que pudiera hacernos daño a ti o a mí. Tercero, Lucius no es mortifago.

-¿cómo que no? Mamá, yo le vi, él estaba en el Ministerio el día que Sirius...- aún dolía mucho hablar de ese día, aunque siempre había parecido que Sirius y ella se llevaban mal, la verdad es que se habían cogido mucho cariño mutuamente y la dolió mucho cuando le asesinaron- él estaba en el grupo de mortifagos que nos atacaron.

-Sí, eso es cierto- intervino Albus- como también es cierto que fue quién nos aviso a la Orden del Fénix y por si no te has dado cuenta el no llegó a atacaros de verdad, solo lanzó un hechizo y fue el Desmaius además pareció que lo falló ¿cierto?- al ver a su nieta asentir, pero aún muy confusa continúo- Hermione yo nunca permitiría este matrimonio si fuera de verdad un mortifago, pero no lo es, es un espía nuestro, bueno era espía hasta que Voldemort desapareció, está de nuestro bando y ya no tiene porque esconderse, siempre ha sido espía.

-¿Cómo podéis estar tan seguros de que en realidad no es espía pero de Voldemort ?

-Porque le hemos sometido a varias pruebas con Veritaserum.

Tras un rato lograron convencer a Hermione de que las intenciones del hombre eran buenas, pasaron a una conversación más centrada en la boda.

-Por cierto, estos son mis hijos, - dijo Lucius, que la verdad cuando le conocías hasta era simpático, los hijos de este se levantaron- él es Marcus, aunque ya le debes haber visto este año en Hogwarts- dijo señalando al más pequeño, un niño de 11 años, rubio, con los ojos azules y muy guapo para su edad- a Draco ya le conoces- cuando los dos jóvenes se miraron, se echaron discretamente profundas miradas de odio _''y encima me toca soportar este espécimen''_- y por último mi hijo mayor: Nicolás Malfoy- finalizó presentando a la chica un atractivo chico de 19 años aproximadamente, con un bonito pelo rubio, ligeramente largo, también de ojos azules (N/A: lo siento pero quería que los ojos grises fueran únicamente de  
Draco).

-Ahora si nos disculpáis, hay unos invitados en la otra sala, cuando la cena se vaya a servir os enviaremos a alguien por vosotros- dijo Albus, mientras Jane y Lucius salían- os dejamos solos para que os conozcáis mejor pero por favor Hermione, Draco, os conozco, así que os aviso, que no haya derramamiento de sangre, no os matéis, por favor, al menos no hasta después de la boda, ¿si?- les dijo en plan de broma cualquier cosa avisad- y se fue él también.

-Así que tu eres la famosa Hermione, ¿eh? Nuestro padre dice que eres muy inteligente- dijo Nick, yendo hacia ella tendiéndola la mano.

-Y tu eras ¿Nicolás, cierto?- dijo aceptando su mano, mientras él asentía- diría algo sobre ti, pero de hecho en el colegio siempre hemos pensado que Lucius solo tenía un hijo hasta que entró Marcus. Así que no puedo decir nada sobre ti.

-Llámame Nick.

-¿Es cierto que eres la chica más lista y que más hechizos se sabe del colegio?- preguntó Marcus, acercándose a ellos.

-Si como la chica más lista del colegio te refieres a la sabelotodo, come-libros y amargada de sangre sucia Granger, entonces sí estás ante la más lista de Hogwarts.

-Y si como hermano te refieres a ese espécimen, intento de ser humano que no tiene ni dos dedos de frente, entonces también estás frente a tu hermano- dijo Hermione contestando del mismo modo a Draco- ¡Ah! Y por si no te has dado cuenta, resulta que yo NO soy una SANGRE SUCIA.

-Ya Draco, cállate y deja a la chica en paz- intervino Nick viendo que su hermano iba a arremeter otra vez- que porque a ti te caiga mal no tiene que ser lo mismo con nosotros.

Estuvieron hablando durante un largo rato hasta que el mismo mayordomo que había recibido a la chica y a su abuelo apareció por la gran puerta informando de donde se serviría la cena.

-Por cierto, señorita Granger, debería saber que se han quedado unos invitados a cenar y ha llegado esta carta para usted- dijo entregándola una carta- con su permiso me retiro.

-Esta bien, gracias- sacó la carta del sobre y comenzó a leer.

_Querida Hermione:_

_Te preguntaras el motivo de nuestra carta si hace menos de cuatro horas que nos vimos pero es que la curiosidad nos esta matando a Harry y a mi, bueno realmente a todo Gryffindor. ¿Cómo está todo por ahí? ¿Dónde estás cenando? ¿Cuándo vuelves? ¿Quién es el pobre hombre al que le tocará vivir contigo? Es broma, jeje, más bien la pregunta es ¿quién será el afortunado? Y los hijos ¿demasiado pesados? Sabes que si quieres siempre se puede recurrir a la armería de Sortilegios Weasley, ¿de acuerdo? Contesta pronto._

_Te queremos mucho._

_Harry y Ron._

-¿Qué? ¿El novio que no puede vivir sin ti?-preguntó el mayor de todos (N/A: ósea Nick).

-¿Novio? ¿Ésta?-ya estaba el bocas de turno, que respondía ante el nombre de Draco- más bien di quién la da las gracias por largarse del colegio. Eso o son cara rajada Potter y comadreja Weasley ¿cierto?

-Pues sí, son Harry y Ron. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Envidia de que mis amigos se preocupen por mí?

-Ey, ey, no comencéis otra vez por favor, que además quiero ir ya a cenar que tengo hambre- dijo Marcus.

-De acuerdo, pero yo antes voy a contestar la carta que si no a éstos les da algo-Hermione se levantó de donde estaba y se dirigió a un pequeño escritorio en el que había pergaminos, plumas y tinta.

-Pues quédate ahí que yo ya m voy abajo -contestó Draco, saliendo con Marcus, en dirección al salón-comedor mientras le preguntaba a Nick.- ¿Vienes?

-No, id vosotros, yo la esperaré para que no vaya sola.

No habían pasado ni cuatro minutos cuando Hermione ya había terminado de escribir un pergamino de poco más de medio metro.

-Vaya, si que eres rápida escribiendo ¿te lo habían dicho alguna vez?- volvió a decir el rubio.

-Si, bueno, alguna vez, esto...gracias por esperarme pero ¿sabes dónde está la lechucearía?

-Mmm, pues me temo que no ¿pero como no sabes dónde está si es la casa de tu abuelo? Venga vamos a buscarla y mientras me lo cuentas- dijo tendiéndola el brazo (N/A: Uy que caballero, yo quiero uno de esos ;p)

-Ya sé que es la casa de mi abuelo, pero nunca había venido aquí- viendo la cara de confusión que ponía el chico continúo- lo que pasa es que yo me entere de quien era realmente este verano, antes siempre mis padres se hacían pasar por muggles y a mi abuelo le veía muy pocas veces y transformado mediante un hechizo, así que yo siempre le vi con otro aspecto y cuando me entere no tuve tiempo de venir a conocer la casa.

-Am, ya entiendo, mira creo que ya estamos llegando.

Tras escoger una lechuza que parecía bastante rápida volvieron al pasillo. Llevaban media hora dando vueltas y aún no encontraban el comedor.

-Esto...Hermione, no es por nada pero creo que nos hemos perdido.

-No, si ya me he dado cuenta, es más, por aquí ya hemos pasado antes, pero venga vamos a seguir buscando.

Al fin consiguieron encontrar la dichosa sala, sin darse cuenta habían subido dos plantas más de las que eran y habían ido a parar a la otra punta de la mansión.

-¿Dónde estabais? Hace más de media hora que debíais haber venido -interrogó Lucius.

-Nos perdimos, es que está casa es enorme. Abuelo deberías replantearte en poner mapas en algunos pasillos.

-Tal vez sería buena idea, chicos os presento a Edgar y Charlote Zabbini, Hermione tu debes conocer a su hijo Blaise Zabbini, también va a Hogwarts- presentó Jane.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Hermione despertó y bajó desayunar solo estaba Lucius.

-Hermione-la llamó el hombre al verla entrar- mira yo sé que no hemos empezado con buen pie, pero tú sabes...yo...tenía que aparentar y...

-Ya, olvídalo- dijo Hermione viendo que él estaba realmente arrepentido- yo también quisiera disculparme por como me comporte ayer cuando llegué.

-Se me acaba de ocurrir una idea. ¿Te parece que vayamos tu y yo a Hogsmeade? Ya sabes, para conocernos mejor y todo eso.

-Está bien, sólo espera que me vista algo mejor que con este chándal y nos vamos.

-Claro, yo mientras iré a avisar a tu madre para que luego no nos busque como loca- dijo saliendo en dirección a la habitación.

Al cabo de una hora ya estaban los dos frente a las Tres Escobas. Continuaron andando viendo los escaparates y entrando a algunas tiendas.

-Señor Malfoy...

-Llámame Lucius- la interrumpió.

-Está bien, Lucius, ¿cómo es que mi madre y tú decidisteis casaros? ¿De qué os conocíais?

-Jane y yo, fuimos juntos a Hogwarts, ella iba a Gryffindor como tú y era preciosa. Fuimos novios durante tres años, pero luego ella se fue con tu padre y yo con Narcisa.

-Ah, no lo sabía- continuaron hablando un rato más- ¿te importaría si pasamos un momento por Sortilegios Weasley? Es que soy amiga de Fred y George y hace mucho que no les veo- preguntó temiendo que le dijera que no, por esa extraña enemistad entre los Malfoy y los Weasley.

-Claro que no me importa, venga vamos- al llegar a la tienda vieron que dentro también estaban Molly y Arthur Weasley.

-Hermione, querida- dijo Molly abrazándola en cuanto la vio- ¿qué haces aquí? ¿No se supone que deberías estar en el colegio? ¿No os habréis vuelto a escapar Harry, Ron y tú?

-No, señora Weasley, no nos hemos escapado, tengo permiso para estar aquí, me han dado el fin de semana libre en el colegio, para ir a la cena de compromiso de mi madre, que se va a volver a casar. He venido con Lucius.

-Ah, buenos días Lucius, no te habíamos visto- dijo Arthur.

-Buenos días, Arthur, Molly quisiera hablar con vosotros un momento.

-Por supuesto, chicos vamos un momento al almacén ¿de acuerdo?

-Claro mamá- dijo Fred, en cuanto les hubieron dejado solos salió de detrás del mostrador y corrió a abrazar a la chica- Hermi, hacia mucho que no nos veíamos.

-Ya, en Hogwarts se os hecha de menos a George y a ti, ¡ya no tengo a quién regañar a todas horas!- dijo ella riendo y devolviéndole el abrazo- por cierto ¿y George?

-Ha salido, este es su rato libre, pero a ver, déjame que te vea -pidió viendo que la chica había crecido bastante desde que no se veían- ¡Wow! Niña tu cada día más guapa ¿eh?

-Gracias- dijo sonrojándose- bueno ¿y qué tal os va por aquí?

Estuvieron un rato hablando, ella le contó lo de la boda de su madre y todo, él la compadeció por tener que vivir con Draco y también la dijo que él conocía a Nick y que se llevaban bien.

-Hermione- la llamó Lucius- debemos irnos, aún tenemos que pasar por otra tienda más.

Cuando salieron de la tienda siguieron un camino que, como Hermione se dio cuenta, llevaba a la zona 'VIP' de Hogsmeade. Pararon ante el escaparate de una tienda enorme.

-Espérame aquí ahora salgo- mientras él estaba en la tienda ella se fijó en el escaparate, en él había joyas de todo tipo, desde el más simple colgante hasta la más cara diadema de diamantes, a los cinco minutos salió Lucius- mira, ¿te gusta?- preguntó mostrando una sortija muy hermosa de oro con un diamante que formaba una L y una J entrelazadas- es la sortija que le voy a dar a tu madre en la boda.

-Es...¡es preciosa! No lo dudes, cómprasela, ¡la va a encantar!

-¡Ah! Y esto es para ti- la tendió una caja de terciopelo rojo. Al abrirla encontró dentro una cadena de oro blanco con un colgante en forma de H con los bordes en plata y oro.- Ey, no me mires así que es un regalo, póntelo vamos a ver como te queda.

-Es preciosa, pero, Lucius yo no puedo aceptarlo, es carísimo- dijo devolviéndoselo.

-Que no Hermione, que te lo quedes, tómalo como un regalo de cumpleaños por adelantado, que sé que es la semana que viene- contestó poniendo el colgante a la chica en el cuello.

-Gracias- dijo ella abrazándole.

-De nada, pero creo que deberíamos volver ya a casa. Falta poco para la hora de la cena (N/A: Se supone que han comida allí y han pasado todo el día)

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

Hola!Espero no haber tardado mucho en actualizar, llevó desde ayer escribiendo como una loca para actualizar rápido, jeje. Estoy intentando hacer los capítulos cada vez más largos,okis?

**- dore-malfoy**: gracias, me alegro de que te guste, la cara de Hermione, pues imaginate ¿qué cara pondrías tú si de pronto vas y te enteras de que el padre de tu enemigo se va a convertir en tu padrastro? Weno en este capí ya tienes la descripción de los hermanos ¡ah!y no eres la única que los ama a todos¿quién en su sano juicio no lo haría?jeje, bye besos.

**-Girl-Potter:** Muchísimas gracias por tu review, espero te guste este capi . Bye bss.

**- Karen:** Aquí estoy de nuevo y espero no decepcionarte con el capitulo. Besos y gracias

**-Margara**: tranquila que el stress no es bueno, jeje, aquí tienes la continuación, besos.

**- Erika**: Wenas! El dibujo te le mando cuando tú quieras pero dame tu dirección o es imposible que consiga mandartelo, ¿no? Me alegro que te guste el fic, gracias por leerlo, bye bss.

**- Eugenia Malfoy:** No sufras! Aquí esta el nuevo chapt, Marcus como se ha visto es el hermano de Draco y la cuarta persona es Nick. Y la respuesta a tu última pregunta sí, las intenciones de Lucius son buenas, eso hasta que de pronto esté escribiendo y se me ocurra algo que lo ponga en lo contrario, jeje.Espero que te guste. Besos.

**-Hermione Riddle:** weno aquí tienes la continuación, esta vez si que he sido rápida ¿eh? lo de la idea de que Hermione y Draco fueran hermanastros se me ocurrio viendo una noche una serie de la televisión (para más información eran los Serrano) y de ahí surgió la idea del fic. Bye besos

Hasta el próximo capi, alix-91 **reviews please**


	4. Kate y boda

_**Capítulo 4. Kate y boda.**_

Después de cenar Albus, Hermione, Marcus y Draco se despidieron de Jane, Lucius y Nick y volvieron a Hogwarts.

-Bueno chicos, yo aquí me quedo, os vais directamente a vuestras casas ¿ok? Nada de merodear ahora por el castillo que si no Minerva me regaña por dejaros -dijo sonriéndoles- ¡Ah! Lo olvidaba Draco quédate un momento, Hermione por favor ¿te importaría acompañar a Marcus a la Sala Común de Slytherin, así si Filch le ve no le regañará por andar a estas horas fuera de la cama ya que tú eres prefecta. Hasta mañana.

-No te preocupes yo le llevo- contestó la chica. Cuando salieron del despacho ella recordó que tenía una duda que el niño podría aclararle-. Oye Marcus ¿cómo es que nunca he visto a Nick en Hogwarts si sólo tiene dos años más que yo? (N/A: dore-Malfoy aquí se te responde tu duda?)

-Nunca le habías visto porque él no vino a estudiar aquí. Él fue a Durmstrang, papá quería que Draco y yo fuéramos allí, pero mi madre dijo que estaba demasiado lejos para mandarnos a nosotros dos también -dijo el niño poniéndose triste al mencionar a su madre.

-¿La querías mucho verdad?

-Sí, yo he sido el que menos tiempo ha pasado con ella, ¡ni siquiera pudo acompañarme a la estación en mi primer día de colegio!-dijo comenzando a llorar. Hermione al ver esto no pudo más que abrazar al chico- ¿Por qué Hermione? ¿Por qué el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado la mató?

-No lo sé, nadie puede saberlo, Voldemort ha matado a mucha gente inocente, sin ir más lejos mató a los padres de Harry cuando él aún era un bebé. A mí misma ha intentado matarme, pero recuerda siempre una cosa: mientras permanezcamos unidos, sin importar la casa a la que pertenezcamos, nuestra sangre o nivel social a Él le será más difícil vencernos. Ya estamos llegando a tu casa, ¿estás bien para entrar?

-Te pareces a tu abuelo en su discurso de bienvenida- dijo con una media sonrisa.- Oye no me apetece ir ahora a Slytherin y soportar a todos eso.

-Mmm, ¿te apetece venir a Gryffindor?- preguntó la chica, tampoco le iba a obligar a ir a la casa de las serpientes si no le apetecía ¿no, pero al ver la cara de desconcierto que ponía el chico agregó- ya sé que no se debe, pero ¿qué más da? Si quieres te vienes conmigo para allá y te presento a unas amigas, mañana le explicó a McGonagall ¿Te hace?

-¡Claro! -contestó el chico volviendo a sonreír. Caminaron en dirección opuesta hasta llegar frente al cuadro de la Dama Gorda, que en ese momento estaba cantando una pieza de opera.

-Hermione, querida- saludó el retrato al verla- y Malfoy...¿Qué hace él aquí? Sabes que no pueden entrar de otras casas.

-Ya, pero...bueno mañana te explico-al ver que la mujer iba a volver a rechistar dijo la contraseña- praeteritum (N/A: significa pasar en latín)

Subieron a la habitación de la chica, por suerte no había nadie en la Sala Común y extrañamente el niño no tuvo problemas con las escaleras para subir a las habitaciones.

-¡¡¡Hermi!¡¡Al fin has vuelto! Chica ya pensábamos que no volvías hoy- dijo animadamente Parvati a la vez que Lavander asentía, mientras miraba hacia el niño que estaba detrás de la castaña.

-Emm, Herm ¿te has dado cuenta de que little Malfoy está detrás de ti?

-Sí, chicas ¿os importaría que se quede aquí a dormir? Por favor- viendo que ellas asentían aunque bastante confundidas, continúo- Marcus puedes acostarte en mi cama es aquella. Y como pijama...-se puso a pensar, tampoco era plan de darle al niño un camisón o un pijama de chica- ¡ay, claro! ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes? _Accio pijama_, toma.-dijo mientras le tendía la prenda y les hacía un gesto a sus compañeras para que la acompañaran al baño. Una vez estuvieron dentro las tres Lavander preguntó lo que ella y su amiga se preguntaban desde que vieron entrar al niño en el cuarto:

-Y bien¿ piensas decirnos ya qué hace Malfoy en nuestra habitación, por qué le has prestado tu cama y sobre todo por qué os tratáis con tanta confianza?

-Veamos, ¿recordáis que os dije que iba a conocer al prometido de mi madre y a sus hijos el viernes por la noche y que iba a pasar el fin de semana con ellos?- cuando las chicas asintieron continuó- pues bien, el futuro marido de mi madre es Lucius Malfoy, por lo que Marcus va a ser como mi hermano y...

-¿QUÉ?¿ QUÉ ACABAS DE DECIR?- interrumpieron ambas como a quién le gastan una broma.

-Lo que habéis oído, Lucius se casará con mi madre y mirad- dijo enseñándolas el colgante que la había regalado esa misma mañana- y así continuó contándoles sobre el fin de semana y el por qué Marcus estaba allí.

-Pero Hermione, eso es...¡Eso es imposible!-dijo Parvati- Lucius Malfoy es un sangre pura, odia a los muggles ¡es imposible que se vaya a casar con tu madre!

-¿Por qu...? ¡Ays, claro! ¡Que vosotras aún no sabéis!- ahora que recordaba los únicos que sabían de su procedencia autentica eran Harry, Ron y Ginny.

-¿Saber el qué? Hermione en serio ¿cuántas copas de vino te tomaste en la fiesta?

-Ninguna, bueno sí, una, pero ¿Qué digo? A lo que iba, veréis chicas no es imposible que mi madre y Lucius Malfoy se casen porque mi madre es bruja- contestó-y antes de que me digáis nada esperad a que os cuente la historia. Pero tenéis que jurarme que no se lo diréis a nadie, al menos hasta que ellos hagan publico lo que os voy a contar, ¿ok?- al ver que ellas lo juraban continuó- veréis yo me enteré en verano por eso no os lo dije antes, realmente mis padres no son muggles, son brujos y a decir verdad, bastante poderosos o eso me ha dicho mi abuelo que resulta que es Albus Dumbledore, mi madre es su hija, además ella por lo visto cuando estudiaba aquí en Hogwarts fue novia de Lucius durante algún tiempo pero luego ella se fue con mi padre y el señor Malfoy se prometió con Narcisa Black, que en paz descanse. Resumiendo, pertenezco a una familia sangre pura, mi mami se va a casar con Lucius Malfoy, por lo que me va a tocar soportar al insoportable de su hijo mediano; la verdad es que con los otros dos no tengo problema, hasta me llevo bien con ellos.

-Espera que procesemos toda esa información- dijo Lavander- ¿Quieres decir que...

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡VAS A VIVIR CON DRACO MALFOY: EL CHICO MÁS GUAPO, INTELIGENTE, RICO Y COTIZADO DE TODO HOGWARTS!- acabaron diciendo ambas, pegando saltitos de alegría.

-Sí, por desgracia, eso he dicho- la verdad es que sus amigas estaban algo locas.

-¿Y eso de con los otros dos? ¿Es qué Malfoy tiene más hermanos aparte de Marcus?

-Sí, se llama Nick, tiene 19 años y ha estudiado en Durmstrang, es rubio como todos en su familia, tiene unos preciosos ojos azules, es súper caballeroso y muy simpático, antes de que lo preguntéis.

-Joder chica tú si que eres afortunada, por cierto Herms ¿nos invitarás a tu casita alguna vez?

-Jajaja, claro, no os creáis que voy a soportar yo sola a toda la tropa Malfoy. Además quiero ver como reacciona Malfoy al ver la casa llena de Gryffindors porque está claro que los chicos y Ginny también vendrán- dijo imaginándose la cara de su futuro hermanastro.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

A la mañana siguiente cuando en la habitación de las chicas de sexto curso de Gryffindor despertaron todos, Hermione le presentó a Marcus a sus amigas. Él se mostró muy simpático, cosa que a las chicas las encantó 'lastima que sea tan pequeño' se escuchó murmurar a Parvati.

-Oye Herm, se me está ocurriendo ¿Qué tal si vienen a la boda Parvati y Lavander?-preguntó el pequeño.

-No sé, Marck, por mí encantada pero son los que se casan los que deben dar el visto bueno, chicas en cuanto me respondan diciéndome si me dejan invitaros os aviso, no creo que haya problema con mi madre- dijo mientras se dirigía hacia su escritorio y le escribía una carta a los novios- Nosotros nos tenemos que ir, debo llevarte a tu Sala Común y luego hablar con los chicos antes del desayuno, así que vamos.

-Muchas gracias por todo, Herm-dijo el niño cuando llegaron mientras la abrazaba- No sé por qué Draco y tú os lleváis tan mal, si os conocierais bien seríais inseparables. Hasta luego.

'_¿Inseparables? ¿Draco- yo-soy-mejor-que-todos-Malfoy y yo inseparables? No sé que se habrá fumado este niño...' _Pensando en esto volvió a la sala y allí se encontró a los chicos, sentados en los sofás que había frente a la chimenea.

-¡Hermione! Ya has vuelto, ¿cómo no nos avisaste anoche cuando llegaste?¿Qué tal todo en la cena? ¿Quién es el prometido? Cuéntanos que en tu carta no decías casi nada.

-Ya voy Ron, a eso venía pero respira. Primero, no os avisé ayer porque llegué muy tarde y ya estabais en vuestro cuarto, segundo en la cena...pues podría decirse que bien y tercero...Por favor sentaos-dijo temiendo la reacción de sus amigos, cuando vio que hacían l dicho continuó- pues...el novio de mi madre...es...

-Ay, ya Herm cuéntanos que tan malo no debe de ser para que tartamudees y te quedes sin palabras, venga dinos quién es-dijo Harry al ver que su amiga se callaba.

-Es...él es -paró a coger aire y dijo-Mi futuro padrastro es Lucius Malfoy.J

-Jajájajá, que buena broma Herm, ahora en serio,¿quién es?

-Pues ya os lo he dicho: Lucius Malfoy.

-¿QUË?¿Cómo...cómo es posible? Hermione Malfoy es un mortifago tu madre no se puede casar con él, ¿Sabes con quien se va a casar tu propia madre y estás tan tranquila? Pero ¿Tú estás loca o qué?

-No, Harry no estoy loca. Sí, sé perfectamente quien es Lucius y por eso estoy tan tranquila, pero mejor vamos a vuestra habitación y os explico- una vez arriba, y cuando hubo puesto un hechizo insonorizador continuó- En realidad, él no es quién parece, es espía, se hace pasar por el más fiel mortifago de Voldemort cuando en verdad es espía de la Orden del Fénix, ya sé que estáis dudando y todo eso, pero es cierto, le han sometido a varias pruebas, entre ellas le han dado Veritaserum. Lucius en el fondo es un tío majo y sus hijos también excepto Draco, pero eso ya se sabía, lo malo es que como vamos a vivir mi madre y yo con ellos me tocará soportar a Draco no solo en el colegio sino que también en mi propia casa. Por cierto, la boda es dentro de tres semanas, así que el sábado hacemos escapada a Hogsmeade.

-Ósea que le tipo este no es mortifago, sí claro, eso es tan cierto como que yo soy travestí-dijo Ron todavía dudando sobre lo que había dicho la chica.

-Jeje, pues Ronnie déjame decirte que tengo una falda monísima que te va a quedar genial, lo único la talla, pero no te preocupes que te la agrando un poco (N/A : no seáis mal pensados, que agranda la prenda no ciertas partes de Ron, esta aclaración va sobre todo para Nersh) y listo-contestó ella consiguiendo que la cara de Ron no se diferenciara de su pelo y que Harry acabara llorando de la risa.

-Jejeje, ays Ron, no sabía eso de ti, ¿eh? jejeje, por cierto ¿a qué vamos a Hogsmeade?¿A por tu vestido?

-Sí Harry, a por mi vestido y a por vuestros trajes.J

-¿Nuestros...?¿Cómo que nuestros trajes? ¿Trajes para qué?- preguntaron los dos a la vez.

.¿Cómo que para qué? ¡Pues para la boda! No creeréis que os vais a librar de ir, no señor, además mi madre quiere que vayáis me dijo que os lo dijera, que si es necesario viene ella y os lleva de las orejas.

-Lo sentimos mucho Herm, pero eso pasa nuestros límites ¿ir nosotros a la boda de Malfoy? Lo siento mucho pero NO-dijo Ron- y nada de peros.

-Está bien, vosotros os lo habéis buscado-dijo saliendo de la habitación con una sonrisa maliciosa ¿Cómo eran capaces de dejarla a ella sola en esa boda con Draco Malfoy presente? _'Esos dos se van a enterar, jeje' _

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

Ya era hora de la comida, Harry y Ron estaban un poco asustados, desde que la chica salió de la habitación había estado el resto del día con una sonrisa muy extraña en ella. Empezaron a comer y en eso llegó una elegante lechuza negra, que en cuanto Hermione la vio se empezó a reír. No sabía que su madre fuera tan rápida.

-Hermione, es la lechuza de tu madre, ¿no piensas coger la carta?-dijo Harry.

-No, porque esta vez no es para mí, es para vosotros-dijo tranquilamente mientras se concentraba en su filete. En eso Harry y Ron cogieron la carta de la lechuza y enseguida se fue volando como si supiera lo que iba a pasar a continuación, a su vez, la castaña dejaba su comida y se tapaba los oídos, todos los que la vieron pensaban que estaba loca hasta que

_HARRY POTTER Y RONALD WEASLEY, ¿¿¿QUÉ ES ESO DE QUE NO VAIS A VENIR A MI BODA? YA SE LO DIJE A HERMIONE: O VENÍS O VOY YO MISMA Y OS LLEVO HASTA ALLÍ DE LAS OREJAS. TÚ, RONALD NO TIENES EXCUSA, TU MADRE YA LO SABE Y ESTÁ ENCANTADA ¿ME HABEÍS ENTENDIDO BIEN NO? DENTRO DE TRES SEMANAS VAIS A ESTAR PRESENTES EN MI BODA Y NO ME DIGAIS QUE NO POR EL NOVIO PORQUE ¡¡NO CUELA!Hermione mi niña, cuídate mucho ¿si? Y por supuesto que tus amigas pueden venir, eso no hace falta ni que lo preguntes._

Eso fue lo que escucharon todos los presentes en el Gran Comedor, cuando los chicos abrieron un sobre rojo que resultó ser un howler con la voz de Jane. Todos estuvieron en silencio hasta que se empezaron a escuchar a Hermione y de Albus, los cuales casi estaban llorando de la risa.

-Jajaja, no, jaja, sabía, jaja que mi madre Jajaja fuera tan...tan...jajajajajaja-dijo Hermione agarrándose el estomago (N/A: No sé si a vosotros también os pasa, de que cuando os reís mucho que comienza a doleros es estomago pero aún así so podéis parar de reír)

-Sí, jejeje, pues esto no es nada jejeje, la tenías que jejeje haber visto cuando jejeje por error tu padre la regaló una jejeje tarta de cumplea...cumpleaños jejeje con dos velas de más jejejejeje, pobrecillo jeje pensé que acababas huérfana de padreJ, jejeje-contestó su abuelo. Al ver la confianza que había entre ambos, como se tuteaban y ese recuerdo tan personal de los padres de Hermione dicho por el director todos se quedaros en shock ¿Cómo podía saber el viejo director eso si 'los padres de ella eran muggles'?- Ups...me fui de la lengua, pero jeje hay que admitir que la mujer tiene carácter ¿eh?-Nadie respondió, unos estaban flipando por el howler y otros por las palabras del director Dumbledore.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

-Venga chicos, que quiero llegar pronto- se quejaba Hermione, al fin los chicos se convencieron de que lo mejor era ir a la boda si querían seguir vivos y le prometieron a la chica que la acompañarían a ella, Lavander y Parvati a Hogsmeade, así aprovechaban y se compraban también ellos la ropa, pero llegado el día las chicas se habían presentado en el cuarto de varones de 6º curso a las nueve de la mañana.

-Sí, venga, no seáis vagos, que ya habéis dormido toda la noche. Venga ¡vamos!-decían las tres saltando sobre las camas de ambos sabiendo que eso les fastidiaría.

-Venga chicos largaros de una maldita vez, que hay gente que si quiere dormir,¡¡y con estas tres aquí no puede!-dijo Dean.

-Está bien, está bien. Ya vamos, pero ¿podremos desayunar antes no? Pirque si no yo no resisto con vosotras de compras (N/A: es lo que dice siempre mi padre cuando le pido que me lleve al centro comercial)-a eso de las 9:45 ya estaban metidos en la tienda de

Madame Malkin, con Ron quejándose por no haber podido pasar antes a la tienda de Quiddicht .

-Mirad este-dijo Lavander enseñando un vestido en un bonito morado.

-¡Es perfecto!-dijeron las chicas a la vez-Queda genial con el color de tus ojos.

Tras estar media hora en esa tienda escogiendo los vestidos de las chicas, se dirigieron a la de Quiddicht ya que los chicos aseguraban no soportar más tiendas escogidas por ellas y que ellos ya irían después por sus trajes (N/A: jeje, me recuerda mucho a lo que me dicen a mi ;p)

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

-Ay, Hermi, ¿estás segura que el vestido me queda bien?¿No me hace demasiado gorda?-preguntaba Jane muy nerviosa, pero muy contenta a la vez, dentro de tan solo hora y media ya sería oficialmente la señora de Lucius Malfoy.

-Ya, mami tranquila, te queda bien. Además ¿Cómo te va a quedar mal si lo han hecho única y exclusivamente para ti, a medida y todo?

-Es cierto, se ve hermosísima, señora Granger, digo Dumbledore, no, señora Malfoy. ¡Ay!¡Qué no sé como debo llamarla!-dijo Parvati, ella y Lavander se encontraban con Hermione y su madre en una habitación, ayudando a la novia a prepararse.

-Por favor, llamadme Jane y tuteadme ¡Me siento vieja cuando me llaman señora y me hablan de usted!-contestó provocando unas carcajadas de las jóvenes.

-Bueno, mamá tú ya estas lista y nosotras aún nos tenemos que vestir y maquillar. ¡Suerte que fuimos a la peluquería contigo, sino no llegamos a tiempo!-dijo la castaña mientras agarraba su vestido.(N/A: esto que solo lo lea al que le interese saber como iban vestidas las chicas, okis?), se había comprado un bonito vestido color lila, escote palabra de honor, ajustado al cuerpo hasta la cintura y luego caía en vuelo, con una doble tela la de abajo llegaba hasta el suelo y era lila un poco más oscuro con algunas flores blancas bordadas y la segunda tela no llegaba hasta abajo del todo y era una de esas telas semitransparentes. El pelo se lo había recogido en un moño, dejando caer algunos rizos por la cara y con un unas florecillas por el pelo y para finalizar unos guantes largos.

Lavander se puso un vestido, también palabra de honor de un tono entre rosa y morado ajustado hasta las caderas, luego caía la falda hasta el suelo, a juego llevaba un chal del mismo color que el vestido y una gargantilla, el pelo se lo recogió en dos largas trenzas que la quedaban genial; y Parvati un vestido azul con el mismo ajuste que el de Hermione, la falda caía como las de las otras chicas, solo que éste llevaba algunos lazos en el recorrido, bordados en blanco y al final una parte era blanca, el vestido lo combinó con unos guantes blancos y largos. El pelo lo llevaba en un moño, dejando caer algunos de sus lisos mechones con una flor.(NA: REPITO LO QUE EN EL OTRO CAPÍTULO EL QUE QUIERA EL DIBUJO QUE ME AVISE!)

Justo cuando acabaron de arreglarse, llamaron a la puerta:

-¡¡Hola, mami!-dijo la persona que había entrado corriendo a abrazarse a Jane; era una chica joven, de unos 19 años, castaña, con los ojos marrones y muy guapa- ¡¡¡¡¡¡LIZZY!

-Hola Kate-dijo a la vez que abrazaba a la chica- Chicas os presento a Katherin, mi hermana. Kate, ellas son Parvati y Lavander, las amigas de las que te hable.

-Hola, soy la hermana de Lizzy, encantada de conoceros, ella siempre habla muy bien de vosotras-dijo Kate dando dos besos a las chicas.

-Ho...hola-contestaron- Herm no sabíamos que tuvieras hermanos. ¡Siempre pensamos que eras hija única!

-Bueno, nosotras os dejamos aquí hablando que debemos ir yendo a coger sitio por delante. Vamos chicas.-dijo Hermione.

-Esto...no crees que deberías contarnos algo-dijo Lavander-.¿Cómo que nunca hemos sabido nada de tu hermana?¿Ella es muggle?¿Por qué no la hemos visto en Hogwarts?¿Y qué es eso de Lizzy?

-Ay, ya voy, ya voy, no me hagas tantas preguntas de golpe. No habéis sabido nada de ella, porque nunca he hablado de ella por motivos de seguridad. Es bruja, no ha ido a Hogwarts, fue a Durmstrang, y eso de Lizzy es por mi segundo nombre.

-¿De tu segundo nombre?¿De donde se saca Lizzy del nombre Jane?-preguntó Parvati confundida.

-¿Cómo que Jane?¿Por qué todos se piensan que me llamo Hermione Jane? Mi nombre completo es Hermione Elizabeth Granger.

-Mmm, ok. Por el momento mi cerebro ha obtenido demasiada información así que mejor nos callamos que además tenemos que buscar sitio por adelante.

Cuando quisieron llegar los únicos sitios que quedaban eran al lado de Draco y Marcus _'¡Ostias! Pero ¿Cómo puede estar tan guapo?'_ pensaron las tres amigas al ver al mediano de los Malfoys, llevaba un pantalón de vestir negro, una camisa blanca con los dos primeros botones desabrochados, unos lustrosos zapatos negros y una túnica por encima también de color negro, y el pelo engominado hacia atrás (N/A: Mmm alguien me regala uno así por navidad?este año me he portado muy bien! Jeje)

La boda fue, simplemente, perfecta. Hermione vio como llegaba del brazo de su abuelo, el cual se la entregaba a Lucius en el altar y como éste la tomaba de la mano como si fuera lo más precioso del mundo, y al menos, en su mundo, lo era.

Tras dar el 'Sí, quiero' fueron hacia el lugar donde se realizaría el banquete. Era un restaurante muy lujoso y elegante, pero a la vez cálido y hermoso; ellos estaban en un enorme salón en el que podrían entrar perfectamente 600 personas, al lado del salón había un jardín con fuentes y todo tipo de flores, al que se llegaba a través de unas terrazas.

Las mesas eran redondas y con capacidad para doce personas, en una de ellas se sentaron Hermione, Parvati, Lavander, Kate, Harry, Ron, Ginny (N/A: recordáis cuando fueron a Sortilegios Weasley y Malfoy hablo con Arthur y Molly? Pues...SORPRESA!Todos los Weasley estaban invitados, jejeje) Nick, Marcus, Draco, Blaise Zabbini y Pansy Parkinson. (N/A: SIP, también estaban invitados) Estuvieron hablando amenamente durante toda la cena y hasta que vieron que los recién casados abrían el baile con un valls.

-¿Bailaría la bella señorita con este viejo?-preguntó Albus sacando a bailar a Kate, mientras que Blaise sacaba a Pansy, Harry a Parvati, Ron a Lavander, Ginny iba con otro de sus hermanos, Nick y Marcus con unas primas suyas que rondaban por ahí.

-Draco, saca a bailar a Hermione-dijo Lucius acercándose al finalizar una pieza dando paso a otra más lenta- y sin peros. Os quiero ver a los dos ahí bailando con una gran sonrisa. A Jane la hace mucha ilusión-agregó viendo la cara que ponía la chica.

Al final, Draco le tendió la mano a la chica y juntos fueron a la pista de baile, comenzaron a bailar mientras varios se giraban para ver a la bonita 'pareja' que parecían haber nacido para bailar juntos, de lo bien que lo hacían, durante la canción casi no hablaron, tan solo lo hicieron para decir cuatro tonterías amenazándose con matarse si uno le hacía la vida imposible al otro, a la vez que fingían unas sonrisas.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

Hola!Aquí estoy otra vez, con un nuevo capítulo de este fic, que aunque no es el más interesante del mundo a mi me gusta (lógico si no no lo escribiría,no?) En fin, aquí teneis la boda; que siento mucho haber tardado tanto pero tengo excusa, no muy buena pero excusa al fin y al cabo:

-He tenido que estar estudiando, porque resulta que a mi profesora de Mate se la ocurrió la 'brillante' idea de suspenderme en junio, por lo que este jueves tengo la recuperación y he tenido que ponerme las pilas porque se acercan las fiestas de mi pueblo y si suspendo me quedo castigada en casita (no quero...yo tengo que ir!es que hay muy buenas vistas, como cierto chico que yo conozco y que va a estar ahí y...weno ya no os entretengo con tonterías que no os interesan,jejeje)

-Una de mis mejores amigas ha vuelto de vacaciones y teníamos que vernos, (lo que me recuerda NERSH!VUELVE!)

-Un sin fin de chorradas más.

Bueno y ahora los reviews:

-**Lara Dos Santos**: me alegro que te guste mi fic, lo de no haberme puesto ningún post antes, no pasa nada, al fin y al cabo lo has leído y ya lo has dejado,no?jeje gracias, bye.

**-AlexiaRiddle: **mmm síp, por increíble que parezca si la abrazó. Sí que he leído muchas veces lo de que Draco es hijo único pero los hermanos en está historia son importantes como Kate (aunque eso ya se verá más adelante), gracias por el review, bye besos.

**-Hermione Riddle Malfoy: **lo de Nick...mmmm, ya lo vereís, jeje, es que si contesto a eso se quita parte del misterio. Y si ¡al fin!un Lucius Malfoy amable y bueno! jejeje, bye besos.

**-Erika: **holaaaaaaa! te gustó el dibujo de Hermione?es que aún nadie me ha dado opinión sobre el vestido! Bueno me he tardado un poquito pero aquí esta el capítulo (creo que es el más largo hasta ahora) si quieres también te puedo mandar el dibujo de Hermione, Lavander y Parvati listas para la boda(van las tres en el mismo dibujo) y por otro lado el de Jane vestida de novia. Bueno espero que te siga gustando el fic, chauuu!

-**dore-malfoy**: hola!l la cosa entre draco y Herm aun tardará un poquillo... la respuesta a lo de Nick la he puesto en este capí, cuando Marcus habla con Hermione. Chica tu fic ¡ME ENCANTA! weno creo que eso ya te lo puse en un review que te mande pero de todas formas, no puedes dejarlo ahí,eh?que mira que como no lo continues me muero de la intriga, jajaja, bye besos

-**MeilinSnape: **tranquila,jeje, que si te das un balazo no puedes continuar leyendo, jaja, lo de Draco yo creo que más de dos maleficios van a hacer falta pra calmarle, mm...la dirección de Nick ¡la perdí!¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!jajaja, pedazo regalo el de Hermione,eh?eso sí que son amigos y lo demás son tonterías,¡si hasta la acompañaron a la boda del padre de su peor enemigo (después de Voldemort claro)!gracias por el review bss.

-**Sarah-Artemisa:** me alegro de que te guste mi fic, no sé cuando lo continuaré... supongo cuando sepa si he aprobado matematicas, mejor dicho, si mis padres me permiten vivir después del examen, jeje. Bye bss

**-Dulce:** me alegro mucho de que te guste el fic, claro que lo voy a seguir, pero no sé si pueda actualizar rápido o no, porque ya dentro de poco comienzo el instituto, me voy a apuntar además a baile, vienen las fiestas de mi pueblo...en fin muchas cosas, pero haré lo posible, bye.

Bueno, si sois taaaaaan pero tan buenos de darle al botoncito que pone 'Go' y me dejais vuestra opinión me hariais muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuy feliz, hasta el próximo capí. Bye alix91


	5. aviso

Hola, lo siento mucho pero esto no es un capi, es solo para avisaron de que tardare más de lo que pensaba en actualizar porque han metido a mi abuelo en el hospital y pues como que no tengo mucho tiempo para pararme a escribir, OK? Lo siento bye, muchas gracias por los reviews que me habéis mandado ¡ah! Se me olvidaba, los que me pedisteis los dibujos os lo mandaré en cuanto vuelva a funcionar Internet en mi ordenador(estoy en el de mi hermana ) porque los tengo allí, adiós besos.


	6. Sorpresas

_**Capítulo 5. Sorpresas.**_

Ya habían pasado tres semanas desde la boda, Lucius y Jane habían decidido que por el momento no se irían de viaje de novios y que esperarían al verano para poder ir con los chicos. Todo el mundo comentaba sobre la boda, incluso había imágenes de ésta en revistas como 'Corazón de Bruja' o 'El Profeta', lo cuál avergonzaba muchísimo a Draco al haber descubierto una en la que salían Hermione y él bailando.

El miércoles llegó y con ello la primera clase de Estudios Muggles, apenas acabaran el desayuno los alumnos de 6º de Gryffindor y Slytherin compartirían esa asignatura. Todavía no sabían quién sería su nuevo profesor.

-Buenos días alumnos-dijo la profesora al entrar haciendo que toda la clase se callara de inmediato y miraran a Hermione y Draco, los cuales no se creían lo que veían- soy Jane Malfoy y seré vuestra profesora de Estudios Muggles durante este curso, bien, no quiero aburriros el primer día hablando sobre mí, así que ¿algo que queráis decir o preguntar?-muchas manos se levantaron- veamos, ¿por quién empiezo? Emm, tú, dime-dijo señalando a Seamus.

-Profesora ¿no es usted la madre de Hermione?-muchas manos se bajaron (ósea que la mayoría era eso lo que quería preguntar)

-Eh...Sí, pero, dentro de esta aula no, no voy a mezclar mi vida personal con la profesional. Si no hay más preguntas comencemos con la clase que llevamos mucho retraso, ¿de acuerdo?-así continuó la clase, cuando sonó la campana, todos iban bastante contentos, pues la clase no sería todo teoría, sino que harían más practicas que teoría- Hasta la próxima clase, Hermione, Draco ¿podríais quedaros un momento, por favor? Chicos siento mucho no haberos avisado, pero, así ha sido una sorpresa, ¿no? Jeje. -'_'¡¡¡Está mujer está loca!Es como su padre''_pensaba Draco.-¡Ah! Saludos de Lucius para ambos, aunque dentro de poco le vais a ver, porque este fin de semana nos vamos a cenar a un restaurante de Hogsmeade todos juntos para celebrar el cumpleaños de Marcus, ¿okis? Os aviso hoy para que no hagáis planes, pero a Marck no le digáis nada, será una sorpresa. Quedaremos el sábado a las 19:00 pm. en la entrada principal. Procurad ser puntuales, y venid ya arreglados, está vez podréis escoger entre ropa muggle o no.

-¿¿El sábado? Pero yo ya tenía planes para este sábado-contestó Draco.

-Tú sabrás si vienes o no, pero ya conoces a tu padre y ha sido decisión suya, así que habla con él, si quieres puedes utilizar la chimenea de mi despacho-no hubo acabado de decir esto cuando el rubio ya había desaparecido por la puerta del despacho- Hay que ver con este chico, ¿eh? ¿Es siempre así o solo con nosotras?

-Siempre es así, mam, pero ¿qué es eso de que vas a ser mi profesora y no me avisas?-la verdad es que no la desagradaba del todo que su madre la fuera a dar clases.

-Eh...Jeje ¡Sorpresa! Y hay otra sorpresilla más por ahí, pero esa ya os la diremos el sábado.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

¿Dónde se habían metido esos dos? Era lo que pensaba Jane al ver la hora, se suponía que habían quedado hacía quince minutos. Se empezaron a escuchar fuertes pisadas por dos lados distintos y de pronto apareció Draco corriendo por el pasillo que daba a las mazmorras y por el lado contrario, bajando las escaleras todo lo deprisa que le permitían los tacos, Hermione.

-Ya...he...llegado...-dijeron ambos al unísono.

-No, si eso ya lo veo, pero ¿dónde demonios estabais? Bueno es tontería pediros explicaciones, total ya llegamos tarde. A la de tres tocad esto- ordenó indicando un balón pinchado- nos servirá de traslador. Bien, 1...2...3 ¡Ahora!

$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$

El hombre caminaba de un lado a otro impaciente, hacia casi media hora que debían haber llegado. ¿Dónde estarían? ¿Habría pasado algo? _'No, no creo, de ser así ya me habrían avisado, ¿no?' _pensó.

-Tranquilízate, Lucius, seguro están por llegar-dijo Kate adivinando los pensamientos de su padrastro-. Seguramente tardaron más de lo que pensaban arreglándose. Aunque no lo parezca mi hermana cuando quiere es muy coqueta y tarda siglos en escoger que ponerse y demás.

-Yo pienso igual que ella, además Draco es igual ¡Siempre tiene que verse perfecto o sino no sale! Creí que ya lo tendrías asumido, papá.

-Supongo que tenéis razón chicos- contesto el rubio sentándose al lado de Nick y Kate-. Sólo espero que lleguen antes de que Albus traiga a Marc...- ¡¡¡PLOFF! La repentina aparición repentina de tres personas interrumpió su frase-. ¡Por Merlín! ¿Dónde estabais?

-Aquí estos dos que son un par de coquetos- dijo la mujer mirando reprobatoriamente (N/A: ¿existe esa palabra?) a su hija y su hijastro-. Pero bueno, vamos ya al restaurante que al final no llegamos.

Mientras tanto en Hogwarts...

-Adelante- dijo el hombre cuando llamaron a la puerta de su despacho- ¡Ah, Marcus! Pasa, no te quedes en la puerta. ¿Un dulce de limón?

-Sí, gracias-contestó el niño-. Esto...profesor Dumbledore ¿para qué me ha llamado? Falta poco para la cena y al final vamos a llegar tarde.

-Primero puedes tutearme, que ya somos de la familia, segundo llámame Albus o algún apodo o como te apetezca que hay confianza, jeje, además lo de señor, director Dumbledore y todo eso me hace sentir más viejo aún de lo que soy-dijo arrancándole una carcajada a su nuevo nieto-. Tercero, por lo de la cena no te preocupes, porque no vamos a cenar aquí. Sí, no me mires así, lo que pasa es que me apetece salir por ahí un ratillo y me gustaría que vinieras conmigo.

-¿No se supone qué no se pude?

-Ya, pero yo soy el dire así que ¿quién nos lo va a prohibir?-preguntó pensativo-. Esto...pensándolo bien, mejor que no se entere Minerva ¿okis?

Poco después tomaron un puñado de polvos flu, llegaron a un elegante restaurante de Hogsmeade, entonces el hombre fue directo hacia una sala privada. Cuando llegaron, el niño vio que estaban allí todos en una mesa que había en el centro. (Vamos que como les sobra el dinero pos se pueden permitir ir a un restaurante carísimo y encima estar en un salón privado ellos solitos para celebrar)

-¿Qué es todo esto? ¿No íbamos a cenar tú y yo solos?

-Eh...jejeje, esto...¡SORPRESA! Jajaja.

A esto le siguieron las felicitaciones y regalos: una Nimbus 3000 (weee, ¿nuevo modelo?) de parte de Lucius, PS2 (Play Station 2, jejeje no lo he podido evitar!) de Jane, juegos para la Play, cortesía de Kate y Albus, el libro Quidditch a través de los tiempos y un completo equipo de mantenimiento para escobas, de Nick y Draco y una televisión para su cuarto (lógicamente hechizada para que fuera más pequeña hasta que la llevaran a casa) por Hermione. Cuando llegaron a los postres Albus llamó a los demás para que le escucharan:

-Bien, ante todo espero que te lo estés pasando bien Marcus. Ahora que ya estamos con los estómagos llenos, tenemos que deciros algo. Hemos decidido que os vendréis a vivir a mi casa, ya que es muy grande y para mi solo es demasiado, además así no habrá que andar buscando casa ni nada de eso y ya de paso yo ya no estaré solito. En fin, ¿qué os parece?

-¡¡Que habrá que contratar guías y poner mapas!-dijo Nick, recordando cuando él y Hermione se perdieron y ya de paso provocando la risa de todos. (¡¡Sí!¡¡Hasta de Draco!)

-De eso ya hablaremos-habló Lucius-. Otra cosa más: la casa está muy cerca de Hogwarts, así que de vez en cuando podréis venir a dormir allí, siempre y cuando no andéis por el colegio más tarde del toque de queda. De todas formas, se ha habilitado un salón dentro del colegio para que podáis llegar por medio de polvos flu.

-Ósea, que podremos dormir en nuestras camas, si vamos hacia la casa antes de que haya que estar en las Salas Comunes.

-Síp, pero Hermione y tú lo tendréis más difícil, Draco, ya que vosotros debéis hacer vuestras tareas de prefectos como las rondas nocturnas y tal. ¡Ah! Y no os preocupéis todo lo que necesitareis ya está allí ¿de acuerdo?

-Esto... Ahora que estamos todos reunidos...pues a Kate y a mí...esto...nos gustaría deciros una cosilla...-dijo Nick, mientras que se levantaba con la joven-. Veréis...nosotros...eh...nosotros...

-Vosotros...¿Qué?-preguntó Lucius al notar el nerviosismo de su hijo-. Esperad ¿No será lo que yo estoy pensando?

-Si lo que tú piensas es que somos novios, entonces sí. Es lo que estás pensando-dijo Kate de golpe.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

Wola!Hasta aquí el capí de hoy,muchas gracias a las personas que leen el fic y que me han esperado pacientemente estos ¿casi 2 meses? Ladmito NO TENGO PERDÓN!pero como sois buenas personas me perdonais ¿a quési?jeje. En fin que espero que os haya gustado y os prometo que no voy a tardar tanto en actualizar el próximo capítulo (más que nada porque ya llevo escrito un poquillo). Contestación a los reviews:

**Erika: **muchas gracias por el rrf, me alegro que te gusten los vestidos!me alegro que te parezca que la historia me está quedando bien.

**PaddyPau:** jeje me alegro que mi rr te hiciera ilusión ¡a mi también me la hizo el tuyo!jejey no te preocupes que tu fic no me le pierdo por nada!

**Paula GM: **no pasa na!el caso es que ya me lo has dejado no?y te lo agradezco,bye bss

**Nersh:** jejeje,muxo q dices ahora,pero sabes que luego no eres capaz de negarme un ,jejeah!y ya me he dado cuenta de que has vuelto y tambien lo ha exo Dvd!jejeje, y claro que te conozco como para saber lo que ibas a pensar en esa parte del fic¡no x nada soy tu best friend!ah!si a que tengo buen gusto con las bodas?jajaja pero yo a ti no te veo en una boda de esas,eh?y chavala mis vestidos mejores que los de la pasarela Cibeles,jajajaja.Ah!tampoco me he pegado tanto las fiestas como tu dices (bueno,puede que un pokillo si...pero habrian estado mejor si kien tu sabes no hubiera elegido a esa¿xq justo ESA?pero weno tampoco m lo pase tan mal con cierto chikillo yo SOLO yo conozco,jaja,mejor que ni le conozcas... y lo de llamarte en verano es que ...he estado muy liada con la recuperacion de mate y to eso...pero como eres buena me perdonas a que si?

**Dulce: **me alegro que te gustara el capi, perdon por no haber actualizado antes pero entre unas cosas y otras ps...jeje son excusas,lo del baile es que yo me imaginaba lo que me gustaria que me pasara a mi en un baile y eso de dejarse llevar por el ritmo: tambien me lo dice una de mis mejores amigas que es bailarina,jeje y la hacia caso hasta que por culpa de eso me trague la mesa de su casa por dejarla que me hiciera una acrobacia lanzandome,ouch!que daño me hice,jejeje,bye y muchas gracias por el rr,bss.

**Margara:** me alegro que te guste el fic, y aunque no tan pronto como esperabais aqui me teneis de nuevo para entreteneros cuando no tengais ndad mejor que hacer,jeje.bye bss.

**Dore-Malfoy:** muchisimas gracias por el rr!me encanto!ahora respuesta a tus preguntas 'impertinentes' segun tu: lo de Nick y Kate...jeje tenias razon, dindindin¡ya tenemos ganadora del acertijo!jeje.Lo de que si Marcus va a ayudar en la relacion de Draco y Hermione...jeje todavia tendrás que esperar un poquillo para saberlo y para lo de Pansy igual(mas que nada porque todavia no lo se ni yo...)

**MeilinSnape:**y tan buena la fiesta,¡yo quiero una igual!mira si seré envidiosa,eh?jeje y si!bailaron juntos, pero las palabras cariñosas mejor que no las ponga por si lo leen niños pequeños,jeje. La dirección de Nick aunque parezca increible realmente ¡la perdi!y de todas formas aunque la tuviera el es de Kate :(, y nop¡sorpresa!el nombre de Hermione no es Jane sino Elizabeth, es que lo de Jane me parece ya demasiado usadolo siento pero la direccion de los Malfoy no estamos autorizadas a tenerla, jo!no es justo yo tAMBIEN LA QUIERO,jeje,muchas gracias por el rr, cuidate bye bss.

**Karen:** muchas gracias por el review y aunque no tan pronto como pedias aqui tienes el 5º capitulo.bye bss.

**Abewll: **me alegro de que te gusten los vestidos la historia y todo,realmente me hace muy feliz!oye te mandaría los dibujos de los vestidos pero¡no me sale tu mail!

Bueno, creo que ya están todos contestados si no lo están sorry!Lo dicho no creo que tarde mucho más en actualizar con el próximo capítulo, solo me falta darle unos retoques que no acaban de convencerme y ya, creo que para la próxima semana como tarde ya lo pondré,okis?Si fuerais taaaaaaaaaan amables y taaaaaaaan buenas de dejarme un rr me haríais muy feliz,jejeje.Solo teneis que darle al botoncito que pone **''Go'' **para verme feliz...Bye bss

_**alix-91**_


	7. Noticias y planes

_**Capítulo 6. Noticias y planes.**_

_-Esto... Ahora que estamos todos reunidos...pues a Kate y a mí...esto...nos gustaría deciros una cosilla...-dijo Nick, mientras que se levantaba con la joven-. Veréis...nosotros...eh...nosotros..._

_-Vosotros...¿Qué?-preguntó Lucius al notar el nerviosismo de su hijo-. Esperad ¿No será lo que yo estoy pensando?_

_-Si lo que tú piensas es que somos novios, entonces sí. Es lo que estás pensando-dijo Kate de golpe._

-¡Ay, madre! Anda que me lo cuentas-comentó Hermione, la cual al igual que los demás estaba flipando.

Lucius ya estaba comenzando a levantar el tono de voz con un gran enfado, hasta que Nick volvió a hablar:

-¡Basta ya! Mira papá entiendo que esto pueda parecer muy fuerte para todos y todo eso pero para tu información estoy saliendo con Kate desde antes de vuestra boda, somos novios desde antes que Jane y tú volvierais a estar juntos...

-¿Así que este era el misterioso novio que tenías desde hace algún tiempo?-preguntó Jane

-Sí mamá, mira yo comprendo que os enfadéis ahora y tal...

-Mirad no os pedimos que peguéis brincos de alegría, pero por lo menos aceptarlo y respetarlo porque nosotros nos queremos-continuó Nick, se giro a mirar a su padre con mirada suplicante- Yo la amo, papá.

-Pero sois... sois hermanos-el mayor de los Malfoy no podía creer lo que oía.

-No, no son hermanos-dijo Draco, hablando por primera desde que su hermano se levantó-. Además a mí me parece bien...quiero decir...-dijo viendo como su padre le echaba una de esas miradas que congelan la sangra.

-A mí también me parece genial-dijo Hermione, ayudando a Draco, aunque no fueran los mejores amigos, tendrían que vivir juntos y lo mejor sería comenzar a llevarse bien o al menos no tener deseos de matarse cada vez que cruzaban una mirada, además de que estaba en juego la felicidad de su hermana- Es decir, mirad el lado positivo: todos conocemos a los dos ¿mamá tú no te sentirías más confiada si Kate está con alguien que conoces que con uno cualquiera de por ahí que a saber de donde a salido?

-Ahí, la chica tiene razón-dijo Albus-. Y, Lucius, Jane, admitirlo, hacen una linda pareja y ellos han aceptado lo vuestro sin dudarlo, han estado a vuestro lado todo el tiempo y...como vivimos juntos, se les podrá vigilar mejor dentro de casa-continuó en plan de broma.

-Mirad, nosotros ya hemos hablado de esto y lo hemos decidido, si no lo aceptáis o no queréis que estemos en casa o lo que sea, nosotros nos iremos de casa, ya nos las apañaremos como sea.

-Ah, no, de eso nada, Lucius yo no pienso permitir que se vayan de casa, así que ya lo estás aceptando, ¿me oyes?-comenzó a decir Jane al ver como su marido empezaba a abrir la boca para negarse- Ya lo sabes.

-Está bien, está bien, haced lo que os dé la gana- contestó el hombre al ver que no tenía otra alternativa.

-Gracias, muchas gracias...de verás que es muy importante para nosotros que vosotros lo aceptéis-dijo Kate abrazando a su madre...

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

-Atención, por favor- llamó la profesora McGonagall, golpeando suavemente su copa con el tenedor- El profesor Dumbledore tiene un anuncio.

-Gracias Minerva-dijo el hombre cuando todos se hubieron callado-. Bien, como sabréis la noche de Halloween se acerca, es un día muy importante ya que se celebra...-y se puso a contar la historia del por qué se celebraba ese día.

-Por favor otro ridículo baile no, por favor...-rogaban Harry, Ron y Hermione. Harry en su último baile no le fue demasiado bien con Parvati, su pareja. Ron había estado toda esa noche enfadado, mientras veía a los demás divertirse, y Hermione, digamos que a ella no le fue mal del todo, con Vicktor lo había pasado genial, pero ese tipo de acontecimientos le parecían de lo más superficial, ya nadie recordaba ni el que se celebraba, tan solo aprovechaban la oportunidad para salir de fiesta, y el hecho de que olvidaran esa parte de su historia la ponía de los nervios.

-En fin, a lo que iba-continuó el viejo director- este año se celebrara un baile, esa noche para celebrar esa fecha tan especial-tuvo que callar cuando los alumnos, en su mayoría el sector femenino, empezaron a causar mucho alboroto debido a la excitación (N/A. Pao no seas mal pensada...que te conozco)- Jeje, bueno si me dejáis continuar, eso no es todo, veréis se nos ha ocurrido una idea a mí y algunos directores de otros colegios mágicos. Veamos hemos pensado que sería interesante hacer una competición de canto.

-¿Cómo que de canto? ¿Tendremos que cantar?-preguntó alguien.

-Espera, que a eso iba. A ver, lo primero NO es obligatorio participar, sería bastante mejor si os apuntarais más, pero no estáis obligados a hacerlo si no queréis. A continuación la profesora McGonagall os dará las normas y todo eso.

-La competición irá en distintas fases, para llegar a la final tendréis que superar todas las demás sin excepción. Las distintas fases son: en primer lugar la escolar, es decir, competiréis, por llamarlo de alguna forma, aquí entre vosotros, los seis mejores pasaran a la continental donde será con Beauxtons y Durmstrang, la siguiente fase será a nivel mundial y participareis con el resto de escuelas mágicas.

Los participantes deberán ir en grupos, no se aceptará ninguna participación individual, algún tema podrá serlo, pero con el coro de acompañamiento los instrumentos tocados por el resto del grupo. A ser posible que éstos sean mixtos. La presentación de los grupos, repito PRESENTACIÓN no la primera fase, será en la fiesta de Halloween. Esto es lo más esencial que debéis saber. ¿Alguna duda? Diga Sr. Thomas.

-Y los que participen ¿Cómo harán para practicar con las clases, deberes, etc.?-preguntó Dean.

-Eso se arreglará a su debido tiempo, pero tendrán algún tipo de 'privilegio' por su participación, además de estar aprobados ya en la asignatura de música (N/A: No sé si tienen clase de música, pero como en el juego de la Game Boy sale la sala de música pues yo pongo esa clase) y 200 puntos para la casa de cada miembro del grupo ganador, en caso de que los miembros del grupo sean de distintas casas, serían 200 puntos para cada casa-contestó Dumbledore-¿Alguna duda más?

Siguieron hablando sobre ese tema hasta que se hizo tarde y la profesora McGonagall les mandó a todos a sus salas comunes.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

Al día siguiente, casi nadie paraba de hablar de ello, ya todos pensaban en con quién querían formar el grupo y tal. En el cuarto de las chicas era igual, a excepción de una que pasaba del tema.

-Pero venga, Hermi,¿enserio qué no te emociona lo más mínimo?-preguntaba Lavander.

-Nop, realmente a mi me da igual ese concursito que solo sirve para saltarse las clases.

-Bueno, de todas formas, ¿podrías hacernos un favor? Es que todos quieren hacer una especie de casting con los de Gryffindor y como tú eres prefecta...pues...

-Está bien, chicas, podéis utilizar la Sala Común, pero mejor ya lo hacéis mañana y por favor no montéis mucho escándalo. Yo ahora me voy a casa, ¿ok? Hasta mañana.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

Mientras tanto en una habitación de la casa de las serpientes...

-Venga, Draco -decía Blaise Zabbini, intentando convencer a su amigo-. Cantamos bien y...

-Pero Blaise, ese es un concurso estúpido, ¿por qué crees que querría competir?

-Fácil: más popularidad, más chicas...-al ver la negativa del rubio, el chico ya no sabía con que más intentarlo, hasta que se le ocurrió- Y Potter.

-¿Qué pinta Potter aquí?

-Le restregarías por la cara que eres mejor que él en otra cosa más, además de que conseguiremos bastantes puntos para Slytherin y todos los de aquí te admirarían más.

-Eh...bueno está bien, pero por si no te has dado cuenta solo somos dos y también hay que tocar los instrumentos o al menos encantarlos y gastaríamos demasiada magia hechizándolos solo tú y yo.

-Theoddore Nott, él canta bien y es amigo nuestro, a él le parece buena idea, sólo faltabas por aceptar tú. Bueno ya solo nos falta buscar nombre.

-Y alguna chica, porque tiene que ser mixto-dijo Nott entrando en el cuarto.

-Bueno chicos, ya nos encargaremos de eso, yo me voy a casa, les prometí que hoy dormiría allí.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

-¡Ah! Hola, no sabía que estabas aquí-dijo Hermione al ver a Draco en la sala de estar-.¿Oye sabes dónde están los demás?

-Nick y Kate ni idea, creo que fueron a una fiesta o algo de eso; Marcus prefirió quedarse en Hogwarts con sus amigos, mi padre y Jane han ido a cenar a casa de los Zabbini que les han invitado; Albus en Hogwarts y los empleados, tanto mayordomo, cocinero, jardinero, etc. De vacaciones, por lo visto tan sólo van a venir cuando haya alguna fiesta o tal y en verano cuando vayamos a estar todos.

-Am...¿has cenado?-preguntó ella, ya que ella no lo había echó y la daba igual preparar una ración que dos.

-Mmm...no ¿Por qué? ¿Ya me quieres envenenar o qué?-dijo un poco en plan de broma.

-¡Wow! ¿Draco Malfoy bromeando conmigo?-preguntó Hermione (se supone que de buen rollo)-.Esto es nuevo!¿Podrías repetirlo?-dijo mientras cogía una grabadora-Es que sino no me lo cree nadie, jeje-continuó provocando la risa de Draco.

-No, mejor no te lo repito que si no te acostumbras, y ¿esa cena dónde está?-preguntó, la verdad es que en el fondo admitía, pero sólo para él nunca lo haría ante los demás la chica no le caía del todo mal, cuando quería era bastante simpática- Digo ¿te compadecerás de mí, no? Porque nadie me ha dejado la cena preparada y como me meta a cocinar voy a quemar la casa.

-Bueno está bien, yo preparo la cena pero tú me ayudas ¿eh?-dijo la castaña dirigiéndose a la cocina- Vamos!¿A qué esperas?- y tras esto salió con el rubio detrás de ella.

-Ya voy, ya voy-contestó él. Al cabo de un rato de ver a la chica hacer cosas 'extrañas' (usease encender la vitrocerámica y todo eso) vio como finalmente tenía ante sí una sencilla, pero no por ello menos rica, cena sobre la mesa. Y así se pusieron hablar, entablando sin darse cuenta una relación que aunque no de amistad si de buena onda, pero con sus piques ¡sino no serían ellos!

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

-Bien, bienvenidos a este casting, que gracias a Hermione podemos celebrar aquí-dijo Lavander girándose hacia la castaña-.Bueno, como os iba diciendo: este casting será para ver quienes son los que mejor cantan de Gryffindor y así tener las ideas algo más claras a la hora de ver a quién se le propone formar parte de un grupo, y sin ánimos de ofender a los que no se les de demasiado bien...

-Veamos, hemos pensado entre algunos que lo mejor sería escribir nuestro nombre en un papel y meterlo dentro de una botella, después se hará un hechizo y saldrá un nombre al azar, entonces la persona que le toque nos cantará algo-continuó Dean-.¡Ah! Y no os preocupéis por escribir vuestro nombre porque ya lo hemos hecho nosotros: todos los alumnos de Gryffindor que están dentro de está sala automáticamente su nombre aparecerá dentro de la botella-dijo haciendo aparecer una gran botella roja.

-¡Ah! Y no intentéis negaros a cantar, porque también hemos hechizado a todos los presentes y en cuanto salga vuestro nombre, comenzaréis a cantar, sin poder evitarlo- comentó Parvati, viendo las caras que ponían algunos.

-Y el honor de ser el primero o la primera en cantar será para...-dijo Ginny- Charlie Blacksmith, 4º curso.

El chico se levantó del sillón en el que estaba sentado y se puso a cantar una canción de las Brujas de McBeth (N/A: ¿Se escribía así?), después de él, varias personas más salieron a cantar, los cuales la mayoría desafinaban, soltaban gallos o simplemente no tenían una voz bonita.

-El siguiente en cantar es...-Parvati volvió a quitarle el tapón a la botella, ya harta de ese casting, la prefecta tenía razón: era una estupidez ¡Ninguno sabía cantar, esperó hasta que apareció en el aire el siguiente nombre-es...¿Hermione?

-¿Qué? Pero debe haber un error yo no voy a...-comenzó a decir hasta que sin poder evitarlo, como había dicho Parvati se puso a cantar _Crazy in Love _de Beyoncé.

Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta, jamás habían escuchado a la joven prefecta y desde luego era la que mejor cantaba de Gryffindor, aunque para ellos era la chica con mejor voz de todo Hogwarts. Cuando acabó de cantar nadie dijo nada.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

A la mañana siguiente, toda la mesa de Gryffindor hablaba sobre el talento oculto de su prefecta, a la cual la daba muchísima vergüenza salir de la habitación después de lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

-Hermione, abre, sabemos que estás ahí-decía Parvati, aporreando la puerta-. Además también es nuestra habitación-entonces la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a Hermione todavía en pijama-.Eso está mejor, pero oye chicha ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué no piensas salir de este cuarto en toda la vida o qué?

-Ey, Hermi, pero si cantas de maravilla, si dijéramos que es que no sabes cantar pero joder chica ya quisiéramos nosotras tener tu voz-continuó Lavander-Y...te traemos noticias frescas.

-Iluminadme-dijo la castaña.-¿Cuál es la nueva pareja de Hogwarts?

-¿Pareja nueva? No, de eso todavía no nos hemos enterado, pero...¿Adivina quién busca chica para su grupo?

-Mmm..yo qué sé. Cualquiera

-Sí, cualquiera, pero éste en especial, te interesará, podrías joderle un poquillo haciendo que tenga que meterse en su grupo.

-Como os habéis levantado hoy, ¿no? Menuda boquita que me traéis, y ya volviendo a lo otro, ¿quién es? Que ya me ha entrado la curiosidad? A ver por como habláis sobre él ni que fuera Malfoy-y se empezó a reía imaginándose a Draco subido en un escenario cantando canciones de amor, pero al ver como sus amigas no se reían calló de pronto-.Esperad ¿no será él?

-Exacto.

-¡Ah, no! No pienso meterme en su grupo.

-Pero Hermione, piénsalo bien, sería nuestra oportunidad para reírnos de él un rato-dijo Ron, entrando en la habitación junto a Harry.

-Se llama antes de entrar y no, ¿tú me apoyas no, Harry?-preguntó la chica mirando al moreno, viendo como él se ponía al lado de los otros-. Estupendo, ahora hasta tú te estás volviendo loco. Pero no sería justo...

-Que no, Herm, mira, si lo hiciéramos así...-dijo Lavander y comenzó a explicar el plan que se les había ocurrido.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

Draco paseaba por la orilla del lago como le gustaba hacer por las tardes, cuando ya estaba anocheciendo y el paisaje era de lo mejor, entonces escuchó unas voces, preguntándose quiénes serían a esas horas y en ese lugar se acerco, lo más sigilosamente que puedo, para escucha de que hablan, pues parecía interesante (y luego somos nosotras las cotillas...).

-En serio, Parvati no voy a ir...-escuchó que decía su hermanastra (Uy que mal suena eso, pero es lo que son así que...)

-Hermione, es lo mejor para ti-contestó una de las gemelas Patil-.Te lo pasarás genial en la fiesta.

-No tengo ganas, Parv.

-Pero Hermi...-'_así que también está Brown'_ pensó Draco- Mira allí podrás ligar y...bueno ya sabes.

-Allí encontrarás a otro que te hará feliz y hará que le olvides de una vez.

-¿Y si no quiero olvidarle?- '_vaya, y ésta ahora ¿a quién querrá olvidar? Esto, se está poniendo interesante'_.

-Mira Hermione, es lo mejor, Malfoy...Bueno, ya sabes como es Draco...y además ¡¡tu madre y su padre están casados!- ¿Qué? No era posible que Granger estuviera por él, es decir, si ahora se llevaban más o menos bien, pero de ahí a gustarse...- Bueno, mira...nosotras nos vamos, ¿te vienes o qué?

-No, Parv, luego si eso voy, mejor me quedo aquí un ratillo pensando- Cuando Patil y Brown se alejaron lo suficiente, el chico decidió que lo mejor sería salir y hablar con Hermione, aclarar las cosas antes de que fuera peor.

-Hermione-dijo suavemente. La chica pegó un pequeño brinco, pues no esperaba encontrarse a nadie y mucho menos a aquel chico.

-Ho...hola Draco. ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas? ¿Hoy no vas a dormir a casa?

-No, hoy me quedo y estoy aquí porque tenemos que hablar. Yo, este...he escuchado lo que le decías a Patil y a Brown y...¿es cierto?

-¿Qué?-preguntó Hermione, por lo visto sorprendida y algo aterrada.

-¿Es...es cierto que tú...que...vamos realmente te gusto?

La chica no sabía que hacer ni donde meterse o eso creía Draco, _'pobrecillo, si realmente te lo ha tragado'_ pensaba ella, menos mal que ya lo tenía todo planeado.

-Yo...eh...mira ¿sabes qué? No te lo voy a negar yo...no sé como, cuando o por qué pero...sí, me gustas y no sabes como-dijo mientras se giraba y comenzaba a irse- Hasta mañana, Draco.

-Espera, no me dejes así- no sabía que hacer, aquella chica acababa de confesarle que realmente le gustaba y no sabía como reaccionar.

-Es lo mejor, buenas noches.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

Hola!Pa que veias que soy buena no he tardado ni dos días en actualizar, jejeje, aunque bueno ahí os dejo con la intriga sobre qué pasará ¿Realmente Hermione está pos Draco? ¿Se enamorará Draco de ella? ¿Cuál será el plan de los Gryffindor? Eso y mucho más en el próximo capítulo (el cuál todavía no he comenzado a escribir)

Contestación reviews:

**-Dore-Malfoy: **hola! ¿Cuantas sorpresitas faltaran?jejeje aquí ya os he dejado algunas pero todavía falta mucho por ver, bueno realmente por leer,jeje. Ya has visto lo que ha pasado y ¡milagro! Los que mejor se lo han tomado han sido precisamente los que pensabas que lo tomarían peor!pobre Lucius en el fondo me da pena, pobrecillo...¡No!Que no te dé un ataque ni te vuelvas loca que si te llevan a un psiquiatra o al hospital no me vas a poder dejar review,jajaja. En fin,muchas gracias por leerme y molestarte en dejarme tu opinión. bye besukis.

**-Chikirilikis: **hola!vaya chica menudo nick más dificil de aprender de memoria,jeje. Sunque lo aclaro en el capítulo aquí te lo vuelvo a poner: realmente lo de Kate y Nick no es incesto, pues ellos ya eran novios mucho antes de que sus padres se casarán, además no tienen la misma sangre ni apellido, ¿no? Así que que disfruten la vida que solo son dos días! El amor entre Draco y Herm...emm ya se verá más adelante y recordad que no todo es lo que parece...bye besis.

Bueno, hasta ahora solo me han llegado esos dos rr así que si alguien me ha mandado alguno a este capí y no se lo contesto sorry!pero de verás que todavía no me ha llegado ninguno más, hasta el próximo capí

**alix-91 (dadle al botoncito de ''Go'',¿si?)**


	8. Si tú supieras

_**Capítulo 8. Si tú supieras...**_

_-¿Es...es cierto que tú...que...vamos realmente te gusto?_

_La chica no sabía que hacer ni donde meterse o eso creía Draco, 'pobrecillo, si realmente te lo ha tragado' pensaba ella, menos mal que ya lo tenía todo planeado._

_-Yo...eh...mira ¿sabes qué? No te lo voy a negar yo...no sé como, cuando o por qué pero...sí, me gustas y no sabes como-dijo mientras se giraba y comenzaba a irse- Hasta mañana, Draco._

_-Espera, no me dejes así- no sabía que hacer, aquella chica acababa de confesarle que realmente le gustaba y no sabía como reaccionar._

_-Es lo mejor, buenas noches._

_¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬_

No sabía como había reunido el valor suficiente para decirle aquello. ¿Cómo le miraría ahora a la cara? ¿Y si se lo contaba a su madre? ¿Qué haría?

-Hermione...¡Hermione!-gritó Ron, haciendo saltar a su amiga del susto- Hasta que me haces caso.

-¿Qué? ¿Me estabas hablando?-ella todavía seguía en su mundo.

-Pos sip, te estaba preguntando que como te fue con Malfoy

-Ah...pues-contesto y se dispuso a contarles lo sucedido-. Ahora solo me queda convencerle de que me meta al grupo. Pobrecillo, ahora que comenzábamos a llevarnos medianamente bien.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

-Despierta, dormilona.

-¿Qué pasa? Aún es temprano y quiero dormir.

-Pues va a ser que no, que ya te estás levantando porque el casting es ahora.

-¿¿QUÉÉ? ¿Cómo no me habéis avisado antes? ¿Y yo ahora que me pongo? Que no tengo nada preparado.

-A ver, Hermione ¡por Merlín, cálmate!-dijo Ginny al ver como su amiga se levantaba de un salto y se ponía a revolver en el armario-. Joder chica, relájate, mira tú métete al baño y date una ducha que nosotras nos encargamos del resto.

Al cabo de unos cuarenta minutos, la castaña esperaba delante de una sala que había en las mazmorras, donde haría la prueba y a juzgar por lo que veía no tendría mucha competencia, al menos por el momento.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

Dentro de la sala...

-Pero ¿seguro qué alguien se ha enterado que era hoy?

-Que sí Zabbini, puse los anuncios, además Patil y Brown se enteraron, así que ya lo debe saber toda la escuela-dijo Theoddore, entonces llamaron a la puerta- ¿Lo ves? Adelante.

-Hola-saludó la chica. Draco, al igual que sus amigos, no pudo más que quedarse viendo a la chica que tenía delante bastante sorprendido.

-¿Qué haces TÚ aquí?

-¿Hacer un casting tal vez?-contestó irónicamente Lisa Turpin.

-Hasta ahí alcanzamos ¿sabes? Pasa, está abierto-comentó Blaise al escuchar otra vez la puerta- Bueno, la que faltaba.

-Sí, Zabbini, yo también te extrañé.

-Bueno basta, tú déjala en paz que para fastidiarla ya estoy yo y tú ¿vienes a hacer el casting?

-Pos sip, así que ¿cuándo empiezo?-contestó Hermione.

-Después de Turpin, que todavía no ha cantado así que ya estas cantando-le dijo a la otra. Ésta empezó a cantar, no llevaba ni media canción cuando ya la hicieron parar _'pobre chiquilla, no sabe que voz tan mala que tiene'_pensaba Nott _'lastima que cante tan mal, con el cuerpazo que tiene, vamos ya la quisiera pa mí'_(pensamiento Zabbini) _'Joder ¿ésta loca me quiere dejar sordo o qué? ¡Pobres de mis oídos!' _Draco ya no aguantaba más- Eh...está bien, con eso es suficiente, ya te llamaremos si eso. Hermione ahora vas tú.

-Uy!Si ya me vas llamando por mi nombre!jeje-bromeó, pero viendo la cara del chico decidió que lo mejor era callarse y ponerse a cantar:

This is a story about a girl named Lucky…

Early morning, she wakes up   
Knock, knock, knock on the door  
It's time for makeup, perfect smile  
It's you they're all waiting for  
They go…  
"Isn't she lovely, this Hollywood girl?"  
And they say… 

CHORUS:  
She's so lucky, she's a star  
But she cry, cry, cries in her lonely heart, thinking  
If there's nothing missing in my life  
Then why do these tears come with night

Lost in an image, in a dream  
But there's no one there to wake her up   
And the world is spinning, and she keeps on winning  
But tell me what happens when it stops?  
They go…  
"Isn't she lovely, this Hollywood girl?"  
And they say…

Repeat CHORUS

Isn't she lovely, this Hollywood girl?  
She is so lucky, but why does she cry?  
If there's nothing missing in her life  
Why do tears come with night?

CHORUS:

-Vaya, esto...nosotros tenemos que hablar-dijo Draco, alejándose un poco con sus amigos- Y bien ¿qué pensáis?

-Granger-contestaron los dos a la vez.

-¿Estáis seguros?-viendo como sus compañeros afirmaban con la cabeza, continuó- Está bien, se queda Hermione.

-Oye ya que estamos ¿y desde cuando tanta confianza para que haya pasado a ser Hermione en vez de Granger?

-Desde que su madre y mi padre están casados y vivimos juntos ¿tal vez?-contestó irónicamente, luego se giró y se acercó donde estaban las chicas echándose miradas de esas que matan- Bien, hemos decido que se quede en el grupo Hermione.

_-_¿Qué? Pero ¿por qué? Exijo una respuesta-dijo la otra chica.

-Tal vez sea porque canta mejor y con ella no se va a poner a llover cada vez que nos toque actuar-contestó Blaise.

-De esta te acuerdas, Granger, te juro que te acuerdas. Cuídate bien las espaldas pues nunca sabes lo que te va a suceder-amenazó Turpin.

-Ay sí, mira como tiemblo, venga Turpin, si quisiera escuchar paridas de esas para eso me apuntaría a las clases de Adivinación. Bueno, yo me tengo que ir, adiós chicos-contestó despidiéndose de los otros, mientras salía por la puerta.

-Hermione, espera-dijo Draco, saliendo rápidamente tras ella (está claro que se habían quedado solos en el pasillo)- Aún no sabes los horarios para ensayar. Son lunes, martes y miércoles de seis a siete y media de la tarde, en casa. Nos han dado permiso para utilizar el sótano. Recuerda que tú y yo todavía tenemos una conversación pendiente

-Pues allí estaré el lunes y por favor, espera con ese tema, de verás que aún no me siento con ánimos de hablar sobre ello...

-Está bien, pero no tardes mucho-dijo, viendo como ella asentía con la cabeza mientras se marchaba.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

-¡ESTOY DENTRO!-chilló Hermione en cuanto vio a sus amigos en la Sala Común de Gryffindor.

-Estupendo, ahora podremos continuar tranquilamente con el plan-dijo Ron- ¿Estás bien, Herm? No pareces muy alegre por poder continuar con ello.

-Es que no lo estoy. El pobre se lo ha tragado pero bien y...no sé, no me parece justo ahora que él y yo nos comenzamos a llevar...Sólo espero que mi madre no se entere de lo que planeamos...sino estoy muerta-contestó.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

Hola! Lo sé...el capítulo no es para nada bueno, pero era necesario ponerlo así, así que...Pero bueno¿qué se le va a hacer,no? Espero que no deseeís matarme.

Contestación reviews:

**-Karen: **hola!Bueno...está vez no he tardado un mes en actualizar, así que supongo que tengo perdón, ¿no? jeje, me alegro que te guste el fic y que me sigas dejando reviews, bye bss.

**-Margara: **hola,mmm...todavía no se sabe del todo lo que se le va a hacer al pobre, pero pa que veais que soy buena ya os voy dejando pistas, jeje, la verdad es que el pobre me da pena, pero...que se aguante por haber sido un capullo, jejeje,chau.

**-Lara Malfoy-Lynn: **jejeje me alegro que te ilusionara el ver los dos capitulos de golpe, al verdad es que me lo curre, jaja, espero que te lo pasaras bien en la playa, dew cuidate.

**-Jachyrilyn: **palabra de honor, es cuando un vestido o una camiseta no tienen ni tirantes ni mangas ni nada de eso y lleva los hombros al descubierto, es decir, es un escote recto, hasta por la espalda que ahí se acaba la tela, espero que lo hayas entendido.

**-Dore-Malfoy**: jejeje, gracias por el review aunque la contestación creo que ya te lo puse en el capitulo anterior. Bye bss.

-**Nersh Potter: **Nershi!hola ni niña! que sepas que lo mio si que tiene termino medio ¿no ves? está vez ni dos meses ni dos días, jajaja. Joder ¿no me fastidies que es cierto lo de la elena? Pero no puede ser...pobre xaval...no sabe donde se ha metido...hasta me da pena. Que fuerte!Es cierto lo de Mari?Ala!Y ella no me lo cuenta:'(, y luego dice q somos amigas...NO ES JUSTO!ella se lleva todos los pivonazos!yo tambien quiero!Weno pasando ya al fic. Nersh, lo de Herm con Draco, recuerda que no too es lo que parece y mucho menos si la que lo escribe soy yo...jejeje. Bueno este cap tu ya habias leido el principio asi que mas te vale leer el restoy decirme lo que piensas sin pelos en la lengua(era asi el dixo, weno y si no tu me entiendes que pa eso hemos crecido juntas) Kate y Nick, ps porque me parece mu bonita la pareja, jeje y si quieres saber como es Kate en realidad recuerda a mi hermana porque he creado ese personaje pensando en mi Sandrita...(eso si que ella no se entere que no se lo he contado...)Y nop, Draco no va a cantar 1+120 si no el 1+1 son 7!jejeje,(tamos locas..)Xavala: ya kisieran los de la pasarela cibeles tener mi imaginacion(weno y yo su dienero pero q se le va a hacer) Y esto amiga, mejor los temas personales xq no los hablamos mejor en persona o x telefono?xq no es plan de ponerme aqui a hablar de mi vida en ese sentido, no?Weno niña, bya besis!

-**Anonimo:** gracias por tu review aunque no decia mucho, pero igualmente me ha alegrado mucho al leerlo y saber que te gusta mi fic. Espero que te sgia gustando el fic, chao cuidate.

**-Aome 1619: **me alegro que te guste el fic y como ves no me he tardado tanto en actualizar, al menos no tanto como en los capitulos anteriores, bye bss

Y hasta aqui por hoy, en fin, ya sabeis que cuantos más reviews reciba (y cuanto mas tiempo libre tenga) menos tardo en actualizar, asi que sed buenos y dejadme vuestras opiniones, si?gracias bye bss. Alix-91


	9. ¿Actuamos o qué?

_**Capítulo 9.¿Actuamos o qué?**_

Pronto llegó el lunes y con él el primer ensayo del grupo. Draco ya se encontraba en el sótano esperando a que llegasen los demás, cuando se abrió la puerta y por ésta apareció Hermione.

-Hola-saludó el rubio, al ver a la chica-. Oye ya que estos aún no han llegado, podríamos hablar ya, ¿no? Que si no al final siempre acabas escapando.

-Eh...si bueno...-contestó. Pero no hubo acabado de contestar cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse, pasando Blaise y Theoddore '_¡Gracias, Merlín!'_ -Hola, chicos. ¿Ensayamos ya?

-Eh...si, veamos, Theo y yo hemos estado pensando, según nuestras cualidades y características como debería ir organizado el grupo, por eso hemos tardado más- dijo Blaise, y continuó algo avergonzado- Bueno, por eso y porque nos hemos perdido. Hermione deberías proponerle a tu abuelo poner carteles, ¿Eh?

-Ya se lo hemos dicho. En fin ¿cómo habéis echo la elección?

-Poss...vamos a ver Theo (n/a: estar todo el tiempo escribiendo Theoddore es mu largo, eso y que yo soy una vaga) y yo nos encargaremos de los instrumentos, Draco: Hermione y tú seréis las voces principales, aunque nosotros también haremos nuestras cancioncillas por ahí de extranjis y ya está ¿Y bien, qué os parece?- al ver que todos estaban de acuerdo continuó- Bueno y ahora a tocar se ha dicho, jeje.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

Ya llevaba más de una semana ensayando con el grupo y cada día conocía un poquito más a Hermione. No sabía que tenía esa chica pero cada vez se encariñaba más con ella '_na, tan solo es como hermanos'_ se obligaba a pensar.

-Draco, Tierra llamando a Draco.

-¿Eh?¿Qué dices tú, loca?

-Uy, ¡pero si reaccionas!-contestó Hermione-. Llevo un rato diciéndote que voy a preparar algo para merendar y luego iré a dar una vuelta por los jardines de la casa, con toda la tontería aún no los hemos recorrido, que si te apuntas o es algo demasiado muggle para ti, además tengo algo que contarte-dijo ya un poco en broma. No sabía que le pasaba al chico ese día, estaba como ausente. Esperaba que, aprovechando lo raro que estaba, la acompañase y así podrían hablar afuera tranquilamente sin que nadie les molestase.

-Mmm, ok, no es tan mala la idea, además tengo hambre así que vamos a ver que hay por ahí para comer- esa era la oportunidad que estaba esperando, él quería averiguar por qué la castaña estaba por él o si simplemente era un capricho o qué, aunque claro ¿quién no se fijaría en él, teniendo perfectamente la vista?

Ya habían cogido algo de comida en las cocinas, había que admitir que había sido más difícil de lo que ambos esperaban, pues al abrir un poco la puerta se dieron cuenta de que la cocinera no estaba de muy buen humor por lo que no sería fácil convencerla para acercarse a la nevera (n/a: sip, los Malfoy estaban descubriendo la comodidad que ofrecen los electrodomésticos).

FLASH BACK

Draco, valiente el chico o muy idiota, quien sabe, probó suerte a ir como si nada, pero como Hermione ya había previsto, no le dejó acercarse ni un metro al aparato. Entonces, se escuchó un grito afuera de la cocina, justo donde se encontraba la chica; la mujer salió corriendo a ver que le había ocurrido a la joven. El rubio aprovechando la distracción cogió la comida y corriendo se largo por la puerta que daba al patio.

Mientras tanto en el pasillo...

-¿Qué ocurre?¿Qué le pasa señorita Granger?¿Por qué grita?

-Eh...yo...este...creí ver un ratón- mintió-. Pero no me hagas caso, seguramente me lo imaginé y lo que vi fue una sombra o cualquier tontería. Bueno debo continuar con mi tarea, adiós- y rápidamente desapareció por la puerta principal.

Fin FB

-¿Un ratón?-decía Draco- ¿Eso fue lo más convincente que se te ocurrió?¿Un ratón?

-Pues sí, la casa es muy grande y por lo que yo sé, aunque este muy bien, ya tiene sus añitos, así que era lo más creíble, ¿no?

-Sí, bueno ¿y qué es eso que tenías que contarme?

-Ah, eso, es que sé que no te va a gustar mucho que digamos así que ¿Por qué no vamos a ese banco, bajo el sauce llorón?-una vez se hubieron sentado, la chica habló-. Mira antes de nada, si después de lo que te voy a decir decides que no me quieres más en el grupo o lo que sea, lo voy a comprender y...en fin, allá voy. Verás, espero no ser muy burra o muy borde a la hora de decírtelo, pero creo que lo mejor es ir sin rodeos, ¿ok? Bueno, es que...yo...-no podía, sentía que no podía, él, por muy cruel que hubiera sido con ella en su pasado, no se merecía lo que estaba haciendo, pero...mejor que supiera la verdad.

-Hermione, dime ¿qué pasa? Me estás preocupando, no puede ser tan terrible, ¿no?

-Es que sí que lo es, me...me vas a odiar-comentó empezando a sollozar, sin poder aguantarse más. Pero al ver a Draco que abría la boca para intentar consolarla, reunió todo el valor que necesitaba- No, Draco, no digas nada. Yo te he mentido, te dije que me gustabas para entrar en el grupo, una vez que estaba dentro no me atreví a decirte la verdad, pero creo...creo que tienes derecho a saberlo. Sé que no tengo derecho a decirte esto pero: perdón.

-¿Qué has hecho qué?- la mente del chico no daba crédito a lo que estaba oyendo y encima ella le pedía perdón como si nada- ¿Realmente no esperaras que te perdone, cierto _Granger?_

-No, no te estoy pidiendo perdón para que me perdones, sino porque así lo siento. En fin, yo ya he dicho lo que tenía que decir.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

Ya habían pasado cinco días de aquel fatídico momento en el que la chica confesó lo que había echo, el grupo comenzó a buscar una sustituta para la actuación de la siguiente semana pero no conseguían encontrar a ninguna que llegara a los tobillos de la castaña.

-No te entiendo-le decía Theoddore al rubio-. Teníamos a la chica perfecta: canta genial, se mueve bien mientras lo hace (n/a: el cantar, no seáis mal pensads) y encima guapa, lo cuál nos da la imagen perfecta-los otros dos chicos le miraban flipados ¿había reconocido delante de ellos que Hermione era guapa?-.¿Qué?¿No me negareis que está como quiere?

-Oye, pues ahí Theo tiene razón, además seguro que lo que hizo fue por algún motivo, influenciada por la tropa Potter o algo de eso.

-Estupendo, ahora encima la defendéis después de lo que ha hecho, pues bien, esperad a que os lo hagan a vosotros y a ver si la admitiríais de nuevo en la banda.

-Para el carro, el tema no está en como reaccionaríamos nosotros sino ¿por qué reaccionas TÚ así? Es decir, joder Malfoy, no nos digas lo de siempre del orgullo, porque eso ya no te lo tragas ni tú, es más si fuera solo por eso lo que harías sería, igual que ella te ha utilizado a ti utilízala tú a ella y después pues la harías algo parecido, pero no. Te duele lo que te hizo y no, no te duele el orgullo: te duele más adentro ¿No será que la pequeña Granger te ha comenzado a gustar?

-¿Qué?¿De dónde carajo te sacas esa mierda de que a mí la estúpida esa me gusta?¿Estás loco o qué?-replicó MUY enfadado-Mirad será mejor que dejéis vuestras premoniciones para las clases de Adivinación y dejéis el && tema de una vez

-Que sí, Draco, que sí, lo que tú digas, pero será mejor que te aclares antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Por cierto, he encontrado una chica que tal vez nos sirva o por lo menos temporalmente. La he dicho que venga mañana por la mañana para hacerla una prueba y si se queda, comenzar a ensayar con ella, ¿ok?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras tanto en Gryffindor...

-Hermione, pero ¿cómo se te ocurrió decírselo tan cerca de la actuación?¿Es qué no podías haberte esperado hasta después de la presentación oficial de los grupos?-la reprochaba Lavander. La castaña ya estaba harta, ya eran cinco días escuchando lo mismo una y otra vez, 24 horas al día, ya de por sí se sentía bastante culpable y el que no pararan de recriminarla no la ayudaba demasiado.

-¡No! ¿Vale? No podía callarme más tiempo ¡¡NO PODÍA! ¿Qué tanto os cuesta entenderlo? Llevo cinco días escuchando la misma canción ¿y sabéis qué? ¡Que estoy harta!-contestó la chica desesperada por la incomprensión de sus amigas.

-Pe...pero ¿Por qué? Es decir, joder Hermione, es Malfoy, por mucho que su padre se haya casado con tu madre, sigue siendo Malfoy, aquél que nos lo ha hecho pasar a todos tan mal, especialmente a ti-comentó Ron.

-Ha cambiado-susurró tan bajo que la mayoría no la entendió- Él no es el mismo. ¡NO TENEÍS NI IDEA DE CÓMO Y POR QUÉ ES ASÍ!- y dicho esto salió corriendo de la sala común. Ligeras lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, cada vez más sonrojadas por la carrera. Tan ensimismada iba que no se dio cuenta de que no era la única que iba por el pasillo sin fijarse en los demás hasta que chocó con esa persona y fue al suelo- Lo...lo siento-dijo sin mirar con quién había chocado-.No miraba por donde iba.

-¿Hermione?-preguntó el chico, mientras la ayudaba a levantarse- ¿Qué pasa?

-Yo...lo...lo siento. Sé que...debes estar muy enfadado con...conmigo...-dijo aún sollozando sin atreverse a mirar al otro a la cara-pero yo...

-Ey, tranquila. Mira no sé que te habrá pasado, ni cuales fueron tus motivos para hacerlo, y aunque no estaría mal que me lo contaras, yo no estoy enfadado contigo.

-¡Oh, Blaise!-exclamó la castaña mientras le abrazada fuertemente

-Bueno, ya, que me despeinas, jaja-dijo el moreno tras un rato-.¿Qué te parece si vamos al lago y me cuentas todo esto que está pasando?¿Te parece?

-Supongo...supongo que debes enterarte también, ya que indirectamente os afecta a Theoddore y a ti también y no creo que Draco haya dicho mucho, ¿no?-fueron dando un paseo hasta el lago, donde se sentaron bajo la sombra de un árbol- En fin, no sé hasta dónde te haya contado él, pero yo de todas formas te lo voy a contar absolutamente todo, lo bueno y lo malo. Todo esto comenzó cuando anunciaron lo del concurso, esa misma noche en Gryffindor hicimos una especie de 'casting' en la que ha todos nos tocó cantar aunque no quisiésemos (nos habíamos hechizado para no poder negarnos ninguno) así que llegó mi turno y descubrieron mi voz, Parvati y Lavander se enteraron de que estabais buscando cantante y les pareció buena idea que me presentara yo, después los chicos al saberlo idearon 'un plan', en el cual yo me metía al grupo fingiendo estar coladita por Draco y una vez dentro pues le hacía la vida imposible, como él nos hizo a nosotros. Yo pensé que lo que querían era ayudarme a que me vengara yo, pues realmente Draco me ha hecho pasarlo muy pero que muy mal. Al final, empecé a llevarme bien con él y tal y yo no podía aguantar más con la mentira, me dolía mentirle ahora que las cosas iban bien, y pensé...pensé que debía decírselo, que no debía callar más. Pero llevo desde entonces con la misma cantaleta todos los días, en Gryffindor no paran de repetirme lo idiota que fui al decírselo antes de la actuación, pues si se lo hubiera dicho después, ya no podrían sacarme del grupo y yo eso no lo veo justo para ninguno de vosotros tres. Entonces ellos no paraban de reprocharme y...¡joder!¡Yo no puedo más!¡Se supone que son mis amigos, que era mi venganza y que debían apoyarme!-dijo, comenzando a llorar sin poder evitarlo-Entonces ¿Por qué, Blaise? ¿Por qué no pueden comprender que me dolía que no soportaba ni un segundo más? ¿Es qué acaso ellos, indirectamente, se estaban cobrando su propia venganza? ¿Acaso solo me estaban utilizando?

-Hermione, yo no sé que decir, la verdad es que Theo y yo ya sospechábamos que Potter y Cía. tenían algo que ver en todo esto, pero yo no puedo hacer nada, ¿me entiendes, verdad? Draco, en verdad, está muy dolido aunque diga que es por su orgullo y todo eso, pero realmente le ha dolido, porque él estaba tomándote cariño. No nos lo ha dicho así tal cual, pero se le nota- contestó el moreno, sin saber que cierto rubio había escuchado toda la conversación desde detrás de una estatua de algún viejo mago famoso.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

Al día siguiente, como Theoddore había dicho, apareció una joven de la casa de los tejones, bastante guapa. La chica se presentó como Anne Middland . Draco, pensando en la conversación que había escuchado el día anterior, no le convencía mucho la chica, pensando en que la única que realmente quería en su grupo era la leona castaña. La chica comenzó a cantar, lo hacía bastante bien, pero él, para evitar que ella se quedara, no se le ocurrió otra cosa que echarse en la mano unos pocos polvos de 'Sortilegios Weasley' que hacían que el que los oliera no pudiera parar de estornudar, disimuladamente, como si fuera a colocar bien el micrófono, le pasó la mano a la chica cerca de la nariz, con lo que comenzó a estornudar como si la vida le fuera en ello.

-Vaya, que lástima-dijo, satisfecho con su trabajo-parece que le tiene alergia a algo. No podemos arriesgarnos a que esto la pase en medio de alguna actuación. ¡Que pena!

-Yo no sé que pasa, si hace un momento estaba bien.

-Ya guapa, pero no podemos arriesgarnos, lo sentimos, pero good bye baby-despidió Blaise a Anne, invitándola a la puerta. Cuando ésta se cerró, se giró hacia sus compañeros y dijo- Lo siento, pero debe volver Hermione. Es la única que se sabe todas las canciones, sigue los compases y encaja perfectamente, además no podemos seguir perdiendo el tiempo, la presentación es pasado mañana y yo no pienso arriesgarme.

-Yo estoy con Blaise.

-De acuerdo, si no queda más remedio-contestó el platino.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

El día de la actuación llegó y los chicos aún no habían conseguido hablar con Hermione, extrañamente el día anterior la chica no apareció por ningún lado.

-Joder, Hermione. ¿Dónde diablos estás?

-No sé para que te interesa tanto, pero está dando un paseo por los terrenos, Malfoy-dijo Lavander apareciendo tras Draco-. Así que si quieres encontrarla debes ir rápido, porque después no creo que salga mucho de la habitación.

-Esto...Gracias mientras salía corriendo hacia los terrenos.

Ya había recorrido casi todos los terrenos solo le faltaba el Bosque Prohibido y _'¡El lago!¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes?'_se preguntó a la vez que giraba en dirección al lago. Allí, como él había pensado, se veía una pequeña silueta apoyada en un árbol frente a la orilla.

-Hermione...-la llamó cuando llegó hasta ella. La chica que debía haberse quedado dormida, se incorporó rápidamente, mientras miraba al chico y agachaba la cabeza- Hermione, yo necesito hablar contigo, pero esta vez con la verdad.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

-Pero ¿dónde demonios se ha metido? Se suponía que debía haber llegado hace casi media hora-exclamaba nervioso Blaise. Si Draco no llegaba en menos de 10 minutos, que era cuando debían actuar, quedarían descalificados.

-Tranqui, que ya estoy aquí y además con una sorpresa que hará que se te pasen todos los males-dijo Draco entrando a la sala donde esperaban los participantes.

-Pues más te vale que sea algo muuuuy bueno, porque desde luego ¡¡Hermione! ¿Qué haces aquí?¿Eres tú la sorpresa?

-Sí, pero bueno, ¿Qué pasa aquí, eh? ¿Actuamos o qué?-contestó, guiñándole un ojo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? Supongo que¿deseando tirarme otmates tal vez?jeje, siento mucho no haber actualizado antes pero realmente no he podido, he tenido algunos problemas personales (mi abuelo murió la madrugada de Año Nuevo) y he estado algo depre, así que lo último que me apetecía hacer era ponerme a escribir, además de que cada vez que lo intentaba solo me salía basura y pues para publicar algo mal prefiero no publicar, ¿no? En fin que siento mucho el retraso, procarare no tardar tanto esta vez y muchas gracias a tods ls que habéis dejado review, os contestaría encantada, pero es que ahora mismo no tengo mucho tiempo, pero gracias a todos. Bye bss


End file.
